Grey Summoner
by Morgan the Great
Summary: Riku's been in Kingdom Hearts for two years, when he rescues a girl, only to escape from Kingdom Hearts and begin his own adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: The rating is "R" for language, thoughts, and potential lemons, just to be on the safe side. I don't own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Soft or Square Enix, whichever one it is. Thoughts are italicized. Voices are bolded. Translations are at the end of every section. The song "The Way You Like It" is by Adema.

An Untitled Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X-2 Crossover

Chapter 1

The Way You Like It

Kingdom Hearts

Two years had past since Sora had fought Ansem and closed the door. Two years since Riku had been locked in Kingdom Hearts. Those two years had been filled with fighting the heartless and keeping his heart to himself. _Misery_. Riku trudged along the landscape, his dark Keyblade, Soul Eater, clutched in his hand. All of his senses were at their peak, waiting for any sound that might betray the whereabouts of nearby heartless. A Pirate materialized in front of him. The bugger didn't have a chance before Riku slashed it in two pieces and it turned into a purple cloud of smoke. He flicked his silver locks away from his eyes and continued walking.

All of the heartless that were defeated in other worlds were sent to Kingdom Hearts. Riku felt lucky that he had not faced Maleficent, Hades, or Ansem. _Ansem_. Riku shuddered at the memory of the spirit that had taken over his body so easily, and how willing he had been at the time. Just to find a way to help Kairi. Riku remembered how smitten he had been with Kairi back on their island. _His island_. He continued walking, remembering the happy times he had spent with Sora and Kairi before they had all been separated. The memories and the hopes of some day finding them again were all that kept him going in the drab and dreary world he was in.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream knocked him from his thoughts. A female scream. Riku paused. The scream sounded human. In his two years in Kingdom Hearts, he had never once encountered anyone else other than King Mickey. He heard the scream again, this time weaker and made up his mind. He ran in the direction the scream had come from and prayed that he was not too late. A victorious roar rang out and Riku peddled his legs faster. He neared the area where the sounds were coming from and saw a great, black spider standing over a girl. Riku looked closer, no, a young woman, about his own age. She had both hands outstretched in front of her. A white shield protected her from the creature's blows, but it flickered. Exhaustion was written on her features as sweat trickled down her brow.

The creature gave a squeal of glee as it managed to punch a hole through her defenses, grazing her side in the processes. She shuddered and grasped her side, letting the shield fall. The spider kicked her twenty feet backwards. She didn't move. The thing scuttled after her and Riku ran to stop it. He stopped in front of the animal and held Soul Eater in front of him, at the ready. It paused, towering above him, wondering what had happened to his easy meal and who this new person in front of him was. While it pondered, Riku charged up his attack. He let his rage and miseries build up to the breaking point, and then he let it all loose. Riku ran at the creature, slashing, cutting and stabbing. It cried out in pain as he jumped onto its back and stabled it through the top of its hairy, little head. It kneeled forward in defeat and exploded into a cloud of glowing flies. Riku sheathed his blade and ran to check up on the victim.

She lay immobile in the same spot that the spider had thrown her. Thigh-length, ebony hair covered her body from sight, so Riku gently turned her over. A tiny golden rod toned skirt graced round hips and a tight lilac halter covered firm breasts. A worn, black suede jacket covered her shoulders. The outfit covered everything that was necessary for polite society, but leaving little to the imagination. Thigh-high, brown boots with side lace-ups clad her long legs. A black sheer glove covered her left arm, while a thin white ribbon wrapped around her right wrist. She groaned and turned her head. Riku sighed in relief before he picked her up and hurried in the direction of the cave he had claimed as his own.

_Owe. That hurt._ Morgan though in her semiconscious state. Minutes before she had been yelling at the Meyvin of the Youth League, Nooj, for no apparent reason, as usual, when a huge, black portal appeared in the sky and little black creatures began to come from it. They ran around attacking people and stealing their hearts. _Why the heck where they stealing hearts?_ Nooj and the Youth League had been doing their best to fight off the creatures, when the Gullwings appeared to save the day. _Damn Gullwings_. They always showed up just in time to steal her spot light. Well, at least the High Summoner did. Morgan had nothing against Rikku and Paine. They had shown up and began to fight off the fiends, when the portal pulsed and began to suck everything into it. _Including me._

She felt movement and the dying scream of the spider she had just been fighting. Someone turned her over. _Human hands_. Morgan groaned and turned her head. She heard a sigh and then she was lifted up. They moved for a while before Morgan was placed on a semi-soft bed. The person pushed up her shirt until it revealed her toned stomach. _What the fuck? _The hands touched her stomach and moved around until they reached the spot where the stupid spider had hit her. Pain assaulted her senses and her eyes flew open as the air hissed between her teeth.

"FUCK!" she screamed as she shot up into a sitting position and a new wave of pain hit her. It soon began to overwhelm her and she began to feel her carefully constructed metal blocks begin to crumble. _NO!_ Suddenly a pair of strong hands was on her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed and the shields back into place.

"Calm down. If you stop moving the pain will go down," a voice said.

Morgan took a deep breath and hissed again as another pang shot up her side. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a guy with slick, ivory hair. Baralai? No, this guy had longer hair and did not have the fruity headband that Baralai was so fond of. He felt the wound again and more pain shot from it. She looked closer, and noticed that he had pale skin and a black duster robe with a hood. He must have rescued her from the really evil arachnid. Morgan made a small noise and her rescuer looked at her. His eyes widened and she gasped. He had sea-green eyes. No, that didn't do them justice. His eyes were like the waters of Besaid on a clear, sunny day.

He blinked those gorgeous eyes of his. "Your eyes…" he whispered.

Morgan knew what he was talking about. Her eyes were emerald green with black swirls as pupils. True Al Bhed eyes. Her hands flew to her face and covered her eyes. She felt cloth being placed on the wound and she felt fingers poking at her waist. Morgan peeked between her fingers and saw him holding up a strip of cloth with a smirk on his lips. _Oh, Yevon, those lips. Damn it!_ One life threatening situations and her hormones went into overdrive. She lifted her hips off the bed and her cheeks began to burn. He wrapped the cloth around her waist to tie the bandage down and knotted it tightly. Then he sat back on a chair that was next to the bed and crossed his arms.

_Why am I acting like this? I am a Summoner, damn it._ Morgan lowered her hips back on to the bed and uncovered her eyes. She pushed herself into sitting position and bowed her head at her rescuer. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Riku found the girl lying in front of him surprisingly amusing. She had the most unique eyes he had ever seen, emerald green with swirls as pupils. When he had commented on them worried flickered in them and she covered them up. Then, when he had been tying a strip of cloth over the wound she began to blush. Riku smirked as he sat back on a chair and watched her mentally reproach herself. He watched as she sat up and mumbled her thanks to him.

He inclined his head. "You're welcome," he responded.

Her face turned a light pink before she cleared her throat. "My name is Morgan," she said.

"Riku," he stated simply.

"Really? I know a Rikku, except she spells it with two k's and well she's a she," Morgan said happily.

Riku snorted at her sudden spurt of energy. "What world are you from? I doubt you're from any of the ones I've been to," he asked.

She blinked. "What do you mean world? Am I not in Spira anymore?"

"This is Kingdom Hearts, so that would be a 'no'," he answered.

"Awe, damn. They're all gonna kill me," she stated.

"You don't have to worry about anyone from your world killing you," he said.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why?"

Riku sighed. "Before you showed up here, were you attacked by some creatures that tried to steal hearts?"

"Yeah. They came out of this portal. There were so many."

"Well, it's likely that the keyhole was opened…"

"Keyhole?" she interrupted.

"There is a keyhole is every world and it connects that world to the center of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts," he explained.

"Oh," she said and nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, the keyhole was probably opened and that's how the heartless came into your world. Sora, more than likely, wasn't there so the keyhole couldn't be closed." He saw the confused look on her face. "Sora is the one person who can close the keyholes in all of the worlds."

Morgan nodded again and he continued. "When the keyholes cannot be closed, the darkness here engulfs the world and it disappears."

"What? It disappears? Is there any way to find it again?" she asked, surprise in her voice.

"No."

"No?" she whispered.

Riku should his head solemnly. He could see her eyes become damp with unshed tears and she looked completely lost. Riku felt his heart break for the girl in front of him. She looked down at her hands he could hear quiet sniffling.

"You should get some sleep," he told her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded and unzipped her boots from an inner zipper. Then she scrunched herself into a ball on the bed and hid her face in the pillow. Riku could hear her quiet sobbing and felt grief for her. _I've just met Morgan, why am I feeling so sad for her? …Maybe it's her nice rack. _He snorted quietly to himself before he shrugged out of his black jacket and covered her with it.

Morgan woke up with sore joints, a throbbing side, and dried tears on her face. Fuck, it wasn't a dream. She stretched her limbs, sat up and took her first look at the new environment. It was a small, simple-looking cave. There was a cot, which she was sitting on, a chair placed against a wall and pile of semi-burn wood in the middle, probably used as a fireplace. Riku sat, slouched against a wall, still asleep. Morgan turned and noticed the black coat that had been put on top of her. She felt confused for a minute, and then remembered that it was Riku's jacket. She pushed it off and put her feet on the ground. _SHIT. That's cold._ She jumped and quickly picked her feet up. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on.

It's still really cold. A sudden idea stuck her and she began going through the small pouch tied above her left boot. Some potions, an antidote, a Gold Hairpin that she had "borrowed" from Yuna, the "Higher Power" garment grid, and a few other random accessories. _Where is my lighter?_ She pulled out a Crimson Ring and shrugged. This'll have to do. Morgan stuck the hairpin in her hair and pushed the ring onto her right ring finger. She took a deep breath and concentrated. Suddenly she cast a firaga spell on the pile of wood and a cheery fire replaced it. The cave was washed in a golden glow and a wave of heat. The crackling of the flames sung as she smiled sadly to herself.

Morgan stood and rolled up the hem of her shirt until it sat beneath her breasts. She looked at bandages and saw the blood that had seeped through, probably due to tossing and turning during her restless night. Morgan untied and unraveled them. The wound the spider had given her was nothing more than a scrape and pretty clean. Here goes nothing. She took a deep breath and cupped her hands around the puncture.

"What are you doing?"

She opened one eye and saw Riku watching her.

"I'm gonna heal myself," she responded. He nodded and continued to watch her. Morgan took another deep breath and concentrated. She felt the power build up inside of her and then it came free in a white glow that rebuilt the damaged muscle and skin. Suddenly she began to feel lightheaded and wobbled on her feet. She began to fall and expected to hit the ground, but the contact never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong hands catch her and lift her up.

"We've seriously got to spot meeting like this," Morgan said as she looked up at Riku.

He smirked at her, before sitting her back on the bed. "What happened?"

"I guess I did too much magic," she replied and started patting her head. She pulled out the hairpin and began shaking it in her face. "You're no help to me, you know that?" she admonished.

"You are staying in that bed Morgan. That fall must have shaken something loose in your head," Riku ordered.

"What? No. This is a Gold Hairpin. It's supposed to cut the magical cost of all spells by half. Stupid Yuna must have…" she stopped. Memories came back to her in a rush. She choked on her words and tears flew to her eyes. _No! I'm not gonna cry again._ Morgan balled her hands into fists, bit her lip, and did her best not to blink. Riku put his hand on her arm and pulled her to him. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry.

"I'm sorry for breaking apart like that," Morgan said as she wiped away her tears with the back of hands and gave him a crooked smile.

"It's okay," Riku responded. Then he noticed that Morgan had managed to maneuver herself onto his lap during her break down. She must have noticed too because she suddenly became stiff and began to blush. Riku smirked, "do you blush often or is it just me?" he whispered in her ear.

Morgan turned an even darker red and jumped up. "Where are you from?" she asked suddenly.

"Destiny Islands, it's tropical," he stated.

"That's nice. It sounds nice. Is it nice?" she babbled uncontrollably.

He smiled at her energy. "It was. There was this island where all of us would play games and swim."

"Was? It's not there anymore?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

Riku gave her a watered down version of his usual smirk.

"So… What are the people like here?" Morgan asked.

"In Kingdom Hearts?" he asked.

"Yup."

"There are no people here, there never has been, only heartless," he answered.

"Really? Then where did this cot come from? What about the chair?" she asked skeptically.

"I found them in a nearby rocket," Riku responded.

"Then how did the rocket get here?"

He shrugged. "Probably a heartless one."

"But then, can't we use it to get out of here?" she asked hopefully.

"It doesn't work. I tried already."

"Oh… Wait! I could probably fix it!" she exclaimed.

"I doubt it."

"I'm Al Bhed! I can fix anything!" she announced. "We're known for our abilities to work with machina!"

He raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Fine. I'll take you there."

Riku pulled on his jacket and grabbed Delirium. Morgan looked at him and began to pat her sides then jumped around in a circle trying to look behind her.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I lost my gun and my staff. Shit!" she continued. Morgan began pulling everything out of her pouch until she reached her garment grid and the dressspheres. "Okay, lessee… Thief, Berserker, Warrior, Samurai, and Gunner," she muttered to herself as she placed the spheres into different slots and attached it to her lower abdomen. She fiddled with it until a green light engulfed her. Her skirt and top became a skin tight, brown, leather body suit. The legs tucked into her brown boots, except they had a pair of cuffs that folded over. Her hair had been braided back with a few strands that fell in her eyes. Nice. I like this better than the skirt she was wearing two seconds ago. Morgan was holding onto a sword that shown blue with a hilt shaped like a goddess.

"What did you do?" Riku asked her.

"Hm? Oh right. This is a garment grid. It's like this machina that uses dressspheres to change my fighting abilities. This is dresssphere is Warrior," she explained.

"So this helps you fight?"

Morgan nodded.

"Then why didn't you use it when you were attacked by the spider?" Riku questioned her.

"This is back up. I like my staff and pistol much better," she announced.

"Okay then. You ready?"

"Yup yup. Let's go!"

Morgan and Riku had been walking silently for a while when something glimmered nearby.

"What is that?" she asked.

Riku shrugged and continued walking. He soon noticed that Morgan was not with him anymore. He turned around and saw her running down the side of a hill, at full speed, toward the glimmering thing. Riku cursed to himself and chased after her.

"Morgan!" he called and grabbed onto her arm as he caught up to her. She tripped and he fell with her. They tumbled down the rest of the way down the hill. Riku grunted and Morgan let out a stream of curses. They eventually tumbled to a stop with Morgan lying on top of Riku.

Her breath hitched as she noticed their compromising position. I'm not gonna give up this chance. Riku smirked as he moved his hands down to her hips. Her cheeks reddened and she trembled slightly. He moved his lips towards hers until they were noting than a breath away when there was a crash of lightning. Morgan jumped to her feet and laughed nervously when she noticed nothing was wrong. She shuffled nervously from foot to foot as she waited for Riku to get up.

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

She clasped her hands behind her back and looked at her boots. "I saw something shiny. It could have been my gun or something," she answered bashfully.

Riku snorted. "Well is it?"

"I'm not sure," she answered as her eyes narrowed, looking at a distance. "I don't think so… It looks like… a sphere!" She ran towards it and picked it up. Riku cursed to himself as he chased after her.

Morgan stood there, her mouth agape, as she looked at the half sphere placed on a metal disk in her hands.

"What is it?"

"It's a Commsphere. They're supposed to connect people to each other through in different cities," she explained. "But why would it be here? Unless, Spira didn't disappear and Nooj or my brother threw it in after me?" Hope shown in her unique eyes and Riku did not have the heart to shatter it.

"Maybe."

She smiled at him and it lit up her entire face. She began to fiddle with it. "Oh, damn. It's broken." Her euphoria faded.

"Well. If you're as good as you say you are, and you fix the rocket, then you can probably fix this."

"You're right! I can!"

_Arg. How far away is this airship anyway?_ Morgan sighed and snuck a look at her rescuer as she had begun calling him. They had encountered a few heartless and he had defeated most of them. Riku had crushed them with swift and smooth movements that had left her breathless. I'm bored. She began to hum a random tune, when words popped into her head.

"Don't live ashamed, 'cause feelings change but fame remains

The reason why your gonna wanna take me home tonight

It's all the same up in this game, the people change

And money claims everyone from everything

I can't believe that you would think that shit of me

I was amazed at the torment that you put me through

If you can see right through the greed and all your needs

You realize that you were just about as bad as me," she sung softy to herself. She saw Riku look at her curiously, out of the corner of her eye. Morgan smiled to herself before continuing.

"Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young

Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid

The way you like it

Come on baby help me, someone to confide in

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay

My life has changed but fuck the fame, I'll stay the same

You can't complain when you can pay the bills and do your thing

Appreciate, don't player hate, congratulate

I miss the pain and the torment that you put me through

I'll get inside you

So what's to fear when everything is crystal clear

You realize that you should do the things you wanna do

Don't give in to what people say, don't be ashamed

To separate the feelings on your mind you can't sedate

I'll get inside you," she sang louder, putting more emotion into it. Morgan saw Riku's surprise and her elation bubbled.

"Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young

Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid

The way you like it

Come on baby help me, someone to confide in

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay

I'll get inside you

You would always say I'd never be shit

They would always say I'd never be shit

But look at me now, look at me now

Now you're beggin' me to stay

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay," Morgan cupped her hands together, as if she was singing into a microphone. She felt the lyrics flow through her and she moved like she would have onstage.

"The way you like it

Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young

Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid

The way you like it

Come on baby help me, someone to confide in

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay

Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young

I'll get inside you

Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid

The way you like it

Come on baby help me, someone to confide in

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay

I'll get inside you

Now you're beggin' me to stay

The way you like it," she finished the song and heard his applause.

"Is there any specific reason why you just sang a song?"

"No not really. I was bored and it just happened."

He raised his eyebrow.

"What? You act like it's weird for someone to break into song at any random moment in time," she teased.

He ignored her mocking.

"So. Where is this airship anyway?" Morgan asked.

"Rocket."

"Airship, rocket. Whatever."

"It's inside this ravine," Riku answered as he indicated the rift in front of them.

"Ravine?" she squeaked. "That can't be good."

_Famous last words._

Riku watched as Morgan skipped down the side of the ravine, her arms stretched out to keep her balance. She has a really nice ass. The corner of his lip twitched as he followed her.

**If she knew how dark you are and the things you've done, she'd be afraid of you. **

He stopped. _Where did that come from?_

**From you.** The voice answered.

Riku shook his head and continued walking.

**If she only knew how deep you devilled in the darkness, she wouldn't trust you as blindly as she is now. **

Riku ignored it.

**Your little Summoner would leave you at the first chance she had if she knew… She'd probably leave you as soon as she gets the vessel to work… If she can make it work. **

_Summoner?_ He questioned the inner voice.

**This girl, whose life you've saved. She is a Summoner. One who can call the spirits of the Fayth for assistance. They come to her as Aeons.**

_Summoners? Fayth? Aeons? You're not making any sense. _

**Ask her to explain it to you. If she really cared what happened to you, she would tell you. **

"Riku! Hurry up you slow poke!" Morgan called to him.

"What?" Riku asked. He noticed that he had stopped walking at some point during his silent conversation.

"Hurry up! I think I see the airship you where talking about!" she called cheerily and pointed off into the distance.

"Rocket," he corrected automatically.

"Whatever!" she answered and waved for him to hurry.

He caught up to her and they continued walking.

"Morgan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is a Summoner?"

She jumped at his question. "Summoner? Where did you here that from?" she asked nervously.

"Umm… You must have said it in your sleep," he answered quickly. _Mustn't let her think I'm hearing voices in my head._

She laughed nervously. "Oh, well. A Summoner is basically a person trained in the art of summoning the dead spirits of specific Fayth to help them in battle as Aeons."

"Fayth?"

She smiled sadly. "The Fayth are people who wanted to help in the battle against Sin, but could not become Summoners. Sin was this massive entity that was created by the hate forged in the Machina War, one thousand years ago."

Riku raised his eyebrow.

Morgan sighed before explaining more about the Machina War, Sin, and Aeons to Riku.

"Are you a Summoner?" he asked.

Something sad shone in Morgan's eyes. "I was, or would have been. If I had not been born Al Bhed."

"Why?"

"The Al Bhed were, and still kinda are, considered heathens by some people because we wanted to find was a way to permanently defeat Sin, with out needing to sacrifice Summoners."

"The Summoners were sacrificed!"

_This all seems a little far-fetched. _

Before he could voice his thoughts, Morgan gave a woop of glee. "Is that the airship?"

"It's a rocket, Morgan."

"Whatever!" she called as she ran up the steps into the ship.

_She doesn't seem to want to talk about this. _

**She's lying to you. Why else would she have such an aversion to telling you about her abilities?**

Riku followed her into the rocket and saw her standing in the middle of the Navigational room. She had a fist on her hip and was scratching at the side of her face. Morgan pulled out a pair of goggles from her pouch and put them on as she walked to the control board.

"Lessee, she muttered to herself as she began fiddling with the machine in front of her. She tapped buttons and turned knobs. "Eureka! I've got it!"

"What did you get?"

Morgan turned around, pulled the goggles down her face so they hung at her throat and waved him over. "See this?" she said and pointed at the screen on the deck. "It controls the entire airship and it needs a key to turn it on."

"A key?" _That's it?_

"Yup. My guess is that it's a keycard. There is a swipey thing right here for it."

"So we have to find a keycard to make this rocket work?" he asked.

"That would be my guess. It should be around here someone, if not inside then outside, in the immediate area," she replied.

"Okay. You look around in here, and I'll check outside."

"Okee dokee," she answered.

Riku nodded before walking out the door. He searched around the rocket and could not find anything. He moved farther away and heard steps behind him, crunching gravel. Riku spun around and paled at the site before him.

Morgan nudged away some of the random trash on the floor. _I wonder where that keycard could be._ She shuffled through the stuff and could not find anything remotely like the key they needed. _Maybe it's in another room?_ She walked out of the engine room and down a hallway. Morgan reached an elevator and entered it. She pressed the button labeled Cabin and waited as the car moved. _Is this really safe?_ She wondered idly. The doors opened and she walked out into an old cabin area.

There were three cots, an empty area that was probably the same size as the cot Riku had taken, a door that probably led off to a bathroom, and a table. Random stuff cluttered the area and everything was dusty. Morgan sighed as she got to work. She quickly went through the papers on the table and found nothing. She kneeled down to look under the table when she heard a sound. It sounded like a footstep.

Morgan stood up and quickly spun around, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Gippal?" she gasped.

"Hey Mo," he greeted, a smirk on his lips and his fist on his hip. He stood in front of her, his blonde hair, in the same messy spikes, the same arrogant pose, the same eye patch. "I can see you survived."

"Pnu, ec dryd naymmo oui?" she whispered in Al Bhed.

"Ypcumidamo," he answered, smiling only slightly now.

"What happened?"

"When the heartless attacked Spira there was nothing we could do. So many people died. Al Bhed, Guado and Norms. Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction all banded together and there was nothing we could do. Fiends popped up from the bodies of our fallen comrades and we became outnumbered. The High Summoner tried to help by doing a mass Sending. It almost worked too, but this guy showed up out of nowhere and crushed her. All of them, Cid's girl, Dr. P, the Blonde Dream. Baralai held Paine as she died and then the he was slaughtered. They all were," he sobbed. His shoulders shook as tears streamed down his single eye.

Morgan gasped. "All of them? Are you okay?" she asked and moved towards to comfort him.

Gippal made a small sound in his throat and stepped backwards. "No, there's no time for you to comfort me."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean there's no time?"

"I have to tell you something Morgan, and you have to believe everything I say," he urged.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mo, there's only one way to save Spira, and only you can do it. Go with your Guardians…"

"I don't have a Guardian, much less more…"

"…to the other worlds and find our souls…"

"…what are you talking about? Who's souls…"

"…once you find us, we'll be your Summons…"

"I'm not a Summoner…"

"You have to find the Gullwings, and 'Lai…"

"What about you?"

"I'll go with you, but not really with you…"

"What? You're not making any sense."

"I saw them all die, before the guy killed me too…"

Morgan gasped. "No…" The tears sprung to her eyes and she squeezed them shut. She fell to her knees and sobbed. "No, not you too pnu…"

"We all died Mo and you're the only one who can bring us all back."

"No… I can't I'm not that strong…"

"Yes you are," he said and lifted her chin. "You have all the power you need here, Bnehlacc," he whispered and tapped her heart.

"Princess?" she furrowed her forehead. "I'm no Princess," she pouted.

Gippal smiled at her. "You have to find the other five before He comes after you too."

"How am I going to find them?" she asked.

"You'll know. Now are you ready?"

"For what? What are you going to do Gippal?"

He just smiled as pyreflies began to emit from his body.

"What the hell are you doing Gippal?" she asked.

"Our hearts were crushed, but our souls still live on Mo, all six of us. Now we're all Aeons so that you can save us," he explained as more pyreflies were released from his body.

"But I can't summon. I don't even have my staff; it was lost before I was pushed through the portal."

He held her face in the palm of his hands. "Don't worry about it," he said before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Gippal…" she whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in her brother's chest.

They held each other until Gippal became nothing more than a cloud of pyreflies. The pyreflies swirled around Morgan for a moment before joining with her flesh. A gasp tumbled from her lips and the sensation made her head fall back. She glowed for a minute, then everything wore away and she was left with a strangely comforted feeling. Morgan wiped away the tears from her face with the back of her hand and sniffled a little. She looked down and blinked. In the exact spot that her brother had just stood, a sphere and a card key were placed.

Morgan picked up both items and pushed the card into the top of her boot. She tossed the sphere between her hands and examined it. _A Dresssphere?_ She removed the Warrior Dresssphere from the Garment Grid and her bodysuit faded to her goldenrod skirt and lilac top. She placed the unknown sphere in the empty slot and fiddled with the Grid until the green light surrounded her again.

Her skirt lengthened to calf-length and darkened until it was black. The hem was pointed and the skirt loosened, giving her more moving space. The lilac top became a sleeveless white shirt with a daring neckline. A black camisole covered her décolletage. Morgan moved her skirt aside and saw black, spike healed pumps with ankle straps. She raised her eyebrow. _How the fuck am I going to move in these shoes?_ She looked at her hands and saw she still had her black glove and white ribbon. Morgan touched the top of her felt and felt that her hair had been corn rowed half way down her scalp and then tied back in a bun with a few braids coming out of the middle.

_Okay… What the hell does this dresssphere do?_ As if to answer her question a staff appeared in her hands. It had black and white stripes like a candy cane and a crimson heart at the top with a golden crown. Morgan gasped and examined the staff.

"Oh, wow," she whispered. She twirled the staff and spun around. Her skirt swirled out around her and she noticed that her shoes were oddly comfortable to walk in. _Guess I should find Riku now so we can get the hell out of here._

Al Bhed Translations

Pnu, ec dryd naymmo oui- Bro, is that really you

Ypcumidamo- Absolutely

"Come now Riku, did you really think that boy could defeat me so easily?" Maleficent asked.

"Of course not Maleficent, I was just as surprised as you were when he defeated you," Riku lied.

"He may have crushed my heart, but my body and souls still thrive. I am yet to be defeated," she taunted.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Come now boy, you're like a son to me. I only wanted to see how you were doing," she answered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I seriously doubt that," he retorted and shoved her hand away.

She smirked. "So, how is your Princess doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Kairi for over two years."

Maleficent smirked, "she's not who I am talking about."

"Who are you talking about then?" he asked.

"The eighth Princess of Heart. The final one, with the power to destroy and create the worlds. The only one capable of uniting or obliterating everything," she answered arrogantly.

"There is another one? Who is she?" he gasped.

"Why don't you ask the Summoner?" she replied and suddenly disappeared.

"Morgan?" he asked to himself.

"Yes?"

Riku jumped and spun around. Morgan stood behind him in a completely new black and white outfit. Her hands were behind her back, holding a black and white staff almost as long as she was tall. Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes were wide as she looked at him inquisitively.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "Did you find the keycard?"

"Yep," she answered and pulled it out of the waistband of her skirt.

"Really? Where did you find it?" he asked.

"Um… the Cabin," she replied uneasily.

"Did something happen?" he asked her, pushing Maleficent's words out of his mind.

"Um… I'll tell you once we get out of here. It feels weird here," she answered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Riku nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

Okay peeps. That's Chapter 1! Yay! I finally finished a chapter! Okay so in chapter 2 Morgan tells Riku about what her brother said and they go to Twilight Town. What fun. Until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: The rating is "R" for language, thoughts, and potential lemons, just to be on the safe side. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, X, X-2, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Soft or Square Enix, whichever one it is. Thoughts are italicized. Voices are bolded. Translations are at the end of every section, when needed. The song "Haunted" belongs to Evanescence.

An Untitled Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X-2 Crossover

Chapter 2

Haunted

Twilight Town

Morgan sat at the Captain's chair and Riku sat against a wall on the floor. His jacket and sword were in a pile on the floor, along with her staff. Riku watched her as she pressed buttons on the dashboard and turned knobs. The rocket began to lift off and Morgan started to hum. It sounded like notes thrown together to make a prayer.

"What are you humming?" Riku asked her.

"Hmm?" she chanced a sidelong glace at him before looking ahead of her and shooting a couple of nearby rockets.

"What are you humming?" he repeated.

"It's a prayer called the Hymn of the Fayth. More like a comfort thing," she answered.

Riku nodded and tilted his head back. Maybe I can get some sleep before we get to where ever it is we'll end up…

"Umm… Riku?"

Guess not. He opened a single eye and looked at Morgan. "Yes?"

"While I was in the Cabin earlier, something happened…"

"Okay…"

"Umm… my brother showed up."

"What?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "My brother showed up and told me what happened."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, as she shook her head 'no'.

Riku smirked. "Well, when you've made up your mind I'll be here." He closed his eyes.

"Everyone died."

Riku opened his eyes. _Damn_. "I'm sorry."

Morgan looked ahead of her and tried not to blink. "All these heartless attacked Spira. Everyone banded together and tried to fight, but they were no match. So many people died and then Yuna showed up with the rest of the Gullwings and tried to do a mass Sending. It was working too, up until some guy showed up and killed them all. My brother watched his best friends, his girl, and everyone get killed by the guy. Then he was killed too."

He was killed too? Then how did you see him? And who was this guy? "Who was this guy?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. I don't even think Gippal saw his face," she whispered, her voice sounded thick.

Riku frowned. "If your brother died, how did he come to you?"

"It seems I've become a Summoner and he's my first Aeon. I have to find Rikku, Paine, Baralai, Yuna, and Tidus. Then kill this guy's ass… before he gets me too. I don't even know how I'm supposed to do this. Gippal said I'm supposed to go with my Guardians, but I don't even have one," she answered as a tear dropped down her cheek.

Riku got up and walked to her. He pressed a button on the dashboard that set the rocket on autopilot to the nearest world. He kneeled in front of her chair held her face in the palms of his hands.

"From what you've told me about your brother, it seems that he's very protective of you, and knows your limits well. If he thinks that you're the one to save your world, then I agree with him. If you don't believe the both of us, I'll come with you for guidance or whatever you need me for." Where did that come from?

Morgan sniffled. "You'd come with me?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he answered.

"But what about those two friends of yours… Kairi and that one chick…"

Riku snorted. "Kairi is the chick, Sora is a guy."

"Oh, woops," she said with a smile.

"Kairi really doesn't care about me, she has Sora. And Sora… well, he probably thinks I've gotten too involved with the heartless," he told Morgan and sat back.

"Involved with the Heartless?" she asked and tilted her head. She dropped down to her knees and sat in front of him.

Here we go. "Well, if we're going to travel together, I might as well tell you…" He told her everything about that year. He told her about how he had met Maleficent and all he had done to try to regain Kairi's heart, while Sora had it the entire time and neither of them had known it. He talked about the Princesses he had kidnapped. He finally told her that he had chosen to stay behind in Kingdom Hearts as penance. "I won't blame you if once we landed you never wanted to see me ever again. I'd understand it."

Morgan watched his face the entire time and listened to everything he had to stay. Once he finished, she took hold of his hand between her own and took a deep breath. "What you did, I wouldn't say was the right thing to do, but you did it for someone you really cared about. You were misguided too, and you repented for it. From your actions, I can believe that you would do anything for someone that you care about and that gives me confidence that I can trust you to help me save my friends," she said carefully.

The edge of Riku's lips curled in the shadow of a smile. "Thank you for your trust, I'll do my best not to break it," he said as brushed his lips over her knuckles.

Morgan blushed and looked down, her bangs falling over her face. "Um… You're welcome?"

_I can't believe Riku just did that…_ Morgan moved back to her perch on the chair and continued to navigate the ship. Riku moved back to his spot on the floor.

**I told you. You do have a Guardian.**

_What the fuck! Gippal?_ She audibly squeaked.

**Oac**.

_What the hell are you doing in my head? I'm going crazy aren't I?_

**Morgan, you've always been crazy.**

Morgan growled audibly. Riku opened his eyes and looked at her.

_What do you want, you bastard?_

**Come now sis, mom told you, your theory is wrong.**

_Gippal…_

The voice in her head laughed. **You do have at least one Guardian. It's that guy.**

_No, he just offered to help me save you… Oh, DAMN._

He laughed again. **I told you.**

"Damn, damn, DAMN IT!" Morgan cried and banged her head on the dashboard.

"What's so bad that you just became a masochist?"

"Riku, I have to ask you something."

"Okay?" he asked nervously.

"WouldyoubemyGuardian?" she blurted out.

"What?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "Would you be my Guardian?" she repeated.

"What exactly is a Guardian?" he asked.

Morgan rang the hem of her skirt in her hands. "Um… well… A Guardian is basically a person a Summoner trusts to keep them save that goes on their journey with them."

Riku blinked, "didn't I already offer this?"

Morgan laughed nervously, "Just checking."

He raised his eyebrow. "Then why did you bruise your forehead?"

"I did?" she panicked and began to touch her forehead until she winced with the contact.

"Morgan…" he said testily.

"What?" she asked. Before he could reply the airship crashed into land. Morgan was bounced off the dashboard and thrown on her butt. Riku slid across the floor.

_Oweeee…_

Gippal laughed in her head.

_Ass._

Morgan groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I wonder what we hit," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"A new world," he answered and nodded out the window.

Morgan crawled to the dashboard, lifted herself and looked out the window. The airship had crashed on the outskirts of a city. Everything was dark, but there were neon lights on every building. The streets were deserted. "This place seems…" Morgan started, pausing to search for a word.

"Dark?" Riku stated.

"Actually, I was going to say deserted, but dark works too."

The ends of Riku's lips curled in a smile. "At least it's not Kingdom Hearts, and that's good enough for me."

Al Bhed Translations

Oac- Yes

Riku and Morgan walked down an alley and up another until they found the main street of the town. It was just as deserted as the rest of the city. The end formed a T-intersection with another street. It was just as dark as any other part there and there were even more neon lights that before.

"Where is everyone?" Morgan cried.

"I don't know, but stay close. Something doesn't feel right," Riku ordered.

Morgan nodded and stood next to him. It began to rain all of a sudden. Morgan jumped and clutched Riku's arm. He looked at her skeptically and she smiled bashfully before letting go. They continued to walk side by side, none saying a word as the rain began to fall harder. Morgan gasped and Riku drew Soul Eater. To their left, a humanesque heartless was hunched over. It had two cone-like things sticking out of his head. Riku ran at it and slashed it to pieces.

"Um… Riku?" Morgan called urgently.

He turned around and saw the shadows enlarge and transform into hundreds upon hundreds of the same heartless. _Damn it._ Had he been alone, Riku would probably have taken his chances, but he wasn't alone. He was with Morgan and he had promised to protect her. He cursed to himself as he grabbed Morgan's wrist and turned to run. Even more Heartless stood before them.

"We're going to have to fight."

Morgan nodded and bit her lip nervously. She held her staff in front of her and began to mutter to herself. A heartless rushed at her and before Riku could react, Morgan swung the staff and a glowing circle engulfed her. Symbols surrounded her and she twirled the staff before throwing it straight into the ground. The flapping of wings could be heard and a winged man flew into the heartless. He threw a heartless into the group and all of them exploded into plumes of smoke. He flapped his wings and hovered in front of Morgan, shielding her from the fiends. He had creamy yellow colored skin with orange wing tips and forest colored markings with Blonde spiky hair and Morgan's same eyes. A white linen kilt hung low on his hips with a jeweled belt that fell down his front.

Riku took a second to give Morgan a look when the group of Heartless attacked. He was thrown on his back and they covered him. He slashed at them and managed to kick off a few but it was useless.

"Drihtan!"

There was a flash of light and the Heartless holding Riku down exploded. The rest shifted away from him. There in the mist of it all, stood the winged man thing with Morgan sitting on his shoulders. He glided to Riku and Morgan slid off. She hurried to him and bent over him.

"Yddylg draen yccac," she called over her shoulder. The man nodded his head in understanding and attacked the Heartless with great efficiency.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"That's an Aeon. Gippal, I think. I summoned him. Are you hurt?"

He blinked at the subject change and noticed that he was bleeding. "It would seem so," he replied and lifted his arm for her inspection. A set of three gashes decorated the upper portion of his arm. They were deep and still bled. _I wonder how I got those…_ There was a grunt and a greater flash of lightning. More heartless disappeared.

"I'm gonna have to heal these," Morgan stated, it seemed to no one other than herself.

"No I'm fine. We need to get out of here," he said and started to push himself up.

She pushed him back down and began to mutter to herself again. She cupped the wounds in her hands and a white glow began to appear. Riku felt the warmth radiating from it and the skin began to knit back together. Before it healed completely Riku heard a pain filled scream somewhere between bird and human. They both spun around and saw the heartless swoop down on the Aeon. It fell upon its knees and dispersed into a cloud of glowing flies. Morgan mimicked him and fell to her knees screaming, clutching her head.

A pool of magma appeared underneath her, as she began to glow green again. The pool sucked her in and Riku gasped. A copper covered hand stuck out of the pool. The hand became an arm, then a shoulder, head, torso and so on, until Morgan was reborn. There she stood covered in copper, spiked armor, holding a copper hilted sword with a blue blade that was a spikier version of the same goddess that had been on her Warrior sword. She held the sword at an angle from the ground and held a single finger in front of her face. She stood still for a few seconds and nothing moved. It was as if Earth itself feared her wrath. When Morgan finally moved, she swiped the sword in front of herself and a wave of darkness came from within her.

"My pain is a double edged sword!" she screamed. Bubbles flew from the darkness and they hit every single one of the heartless. They all exploded into purple clouds. Morgan fell to her knees, gasping in pain.

Riku ran to her and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, we can't stay here."

Morgan nodded. The outfit flicked and changed to her Summoner skirt, before completely disappearing and returning to her original skirt, jacket and top. They ran.

Al Bhed Translations:

Drihtan – Thunder

Yddylg draen yccac – Attack their asses

They rushed to a nearby building and paused to shake off some of the rainwater. Riku doubled over with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. Morgan looked out through the glass walls. _Shit._

"Riku, we gotta keep moving," she said.

"What?" he said and looked in the direction she was. Another wave of Heartless had started to form. He grabbed her wrist and ran towards the nearest door, the stairway. They ran up the steps, two at a time. Five flights had gone by, seven, then thirteen when the stairway ended. Heartless had continued to chase them the whole way. They went through the final door to the roof. Morgan fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Morgan, come on, we can't stop here," Riku urged.

"Yevon, I am so tired. I don't think…"

Riku grabbed her arm again and dragged her towards the edge of the roof. They stopped at the edge and Riku spun around. There was even more Heartless coming towards them. Riku drew his sword and prepared to fight. Morgan was on her hands and knees trying to regain her breath.

**Are you giving up Mo?**

_I don't know what else to do._

**You're a Summoner! What do Summoners do when a lot of people are dead?**

_I was never trained remember? I just had the potential._

**A Sending you tisp rua!**

_Well there's no need to get snippy…_

**Morgan!**

_Fine!_

Morgan regained her breath and stood at the edge of the roof, wondering how she was going to do a Mass Sending when the only person who could help her knew no more than she did. She stood at the edge, just as serenely as any Summoner, but utterly clueless. Suddenly power flowed through her and words flew out her lips.

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there," Morgan sang softly. She took a step off the roof and then another. She continued to float above the ground. She held the Summoner's staff pointed downwards at and angle. Morgan took a deep breath and prayed that she would succeed.

"Watching me wanting me

I can fell you pull me down

Fearing you loving you

I wouldn't let you pull me down." The words flew out of her mouth louder now. She took a step and then another, until she walked, floating above the multitude of heartless. She never heard Riku call out to her.

"Hunting you I can smell you – Alive

Your heart pounding in my head." She moved slowly in a circle, and began the Sending.

"Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me raping me

Watching me." Morgan spun and twirled the staff in her hands. Her body mimicked the weapon. Her energy slowly began to drain away with each Heartless she guided to the beyond.

"Watching me wanting me

I can fell you pull me down

Fearing you loving you

I wouldn't let you pull me down." The tears streamed down her checks and her energy completely left her as she finished. Morgan began to fall to the concrete square below, her only thought being that she had actually succeeded and she truly was a Summoner.

Al Bhed Translations

tisp rua- dumb hoe

Riku stood on the edge of the roof, listening to Morgan sing and watched someone on the square below fight the heartless with two swords. _Two Keyblades?_ He was shocked. _Is that Sora?_ He continued to watch the fight until the kid flipped out of the fight and on to the doorway. He looked up at Riku and jumped up once again. The kid began to run up the side of the building. _What the hell!_ The kid continued running, right in Riku's direction. Suddenly, something pushed Riku off the roof of the building. He fell and the area between him and the kid shortened. He paused for a second and threw one of the Keyblades at Riku. _Oblivion_. He caught it and looked at the kid as he fell beside him. They passed each other and Riku reached the ground. He landed on his feet and immediately began to attack the heartless.

Riku slashed, stabbed, cut and maimed the heartless with relish. Power coursed through his veins. As the heartless were defeated, they exploded into a cloud of glowing flies, instead of the usual purple smoke. Riku could faintly hear Morgan's voice as she sang to the heartless, leading them to their resting spot. As the last heartless was demolished and the flies disappeared her voice stopped. He looked up and saw Morgan's body fall. Riku dropped the Keyblade and ran. He caught her and staggered slightly. Riku began to walk back to where he had dropped the sword, when he heard footsteps.

The kid that had wielded the two Keyblades was walking towards him. He was shroud in the same black jacket that Riku wore, and was once again holding two Keyblades, Oathkeeper, and a mirror version of the original Keyblade. (The blade was gold and the hilt was silver.) Warmth radiated from his waist for a second and he could sense Oblivion at his hip, along with Soul Eater tied to his back. He could feel the dark power radiating from both weapons and knew that if he had to, he could easily over power the boy who had stopped in front of him.

They stared at each other, the kid with a Keyblade in each hand, and Riku with Morgan in his arms. The tension was thick, none really knowing why. The rest happened too quickly for them to understand. The kid ran at Riku and slashed at Morgan. Riku dropped her and she tumbled away. Quicker than they could imagine she stood up and went through another sphere change. She glowed green and ended up wearing a pair of tiny denim shorts and a black halter top that was looser then her original top, but also shorter. Black, lace-up boots covered her legs up to her knees, her trusty black, suede jacket covered her shoulders and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. There was a machina pistol in her hands, as she stood in a sturdy shooter's stance. Blood dripped down her stomach from a gash that he had managed to give her. She aimed at the kid and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and blood blossomed from his groin. He howled and fell to his knees, then screamed as pain continued to assault him.

Morgan stood above him, holding the pistol to his head. She grabbed a handful of the hood and ripped it off. He looked like a younger, blonde version of Sora.

"Who the fuck are you?" Morgan asked.

He screamed as he cupped himself and blood streamed between his fingers. "My name is of no importance," he gasped. "All that matters that I am the one who will destroy you, a vessel of the darkness."

His hands glowed white for a second and the bleeding stopped. He stood up and stalked towards Morgan. She shot him again. He dropped the reflected Keyblade and looked at his bleeding hand. Anger flared in his eyes and he ran at her. Before he reached her, Riku stood in front of him, Oblivion at the ready. The swords hit and bounced off of each other. Sparks flew as the two dueled. Thrusting, blocking, parrying, stabbing and slashing. Both moved faster then possible. Oblivion versus Oathkeeper in a battle of dark and light. Morgan stood on the edge of the fight, pointing the pistol, looking for a clear shot. The blood continued to run down her stomach, as it did down the boy's hand. None of the three noticed the Reflected Keyblade glow and disappear.

Morgan began to feel light headed and her arm dropped. She pressed her hand to her head and began to sway lightly. Two things happened at the same time, she blacked out and a small person, wearing the same black jacket, flew in between the two dualists, holding the missing blade in his hand.

Morgan awoke to arguing. She rubbed her pounding head and sat up, pushing against the mattress for support. _Wait a second… Where the fuck did the mattress come from? _She opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting on a clean bed, and clean blankets covered her lap. There was a bedside table with a clock blinking 7:42 p.m. at her, and a chest of drawers was placed against the wall facing the bed. There was a window to her left and a door opposite it. Next to the door her boots, garment grid, jacket, and lilac top were placed. _Wait… Why is my shirt over there?_ She looked down and the color reached her cheeks. The blankets had pooled in her lap and she sat there in her black bra. Bandages were wrapped around her waist again. _Clothes. Then I'll find out where the hell I am._ Morgan threw the blankets off of herself and winced as she got up. She staggered over to her things and made a small pain sound as she bent over to pick up her things. She slipped the shirt and jacket on and placed the Garment Grid into its usual spot. She held the boots in her hands, unwilling to put them on just yet, opened the door and slowly walked out.

Riku was having a heated argument with the blonde duelist from before. In between the two of them, stood a three-foot tall mouse.

"Roxas, please calm down. Riku is not someone to be trifled with," the mouse said.

"He is nothing but one of Ansem's vessels, just because he managed to escape from Kingdom Hearts does not mean that he is of the light," the blonde one answered, who Morgan assumed was Roxas.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Riku responded.

"Do you expect me to believe that someone as dark as you, is supposed to protect the one girl who can destroy all of the planets on a single whim?" Roxas answered.

"Do you really thing that Morgan would do something like that? She's too…"

Morgan cleared her throat. Riku and the mouse turned around, as if they had known she had been there the entire time. Roxas, on the other hand, jumped and conjured a fireball that he promptly threw at Morgan. She shifted her body away and the fireball collided with the wall.

**The little ass.**

_Gippal, no!_

Morgan lost control of her body and her eyes darkened. A ball of crackling energy appeared in her outstretched hand and she threw it at Roxas. He dodged it and she sagged against the wall.

_Fucking Gippal._

Riku suddenly appeared at her side and held her up.

"Fucking Gippal. I'm gonna kill you so much," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Riku whispered to her.

"Yeah," she swallowed and nodded.

The mouse walked past Roxas and up to them. "Oui sicd vunkeja so ouihk vneaht, ra ec y ped ujan waymuic ypuid so cyvado." He said.

Morgan's jaw dropped. "Oui cbayg Al Bhed?"

"Y ped, ed ec nicdo," he answered.

"Hu, oui cbayg ed jano famm," Morgan offered.

"Oui yna duu geht du drec umt suica," he said.

Riku and Roxas looked at this exchange in shock.

"Yna oui King Mickey?" Morgan asked.

"E ys," he answered.

"Riku cbaygc vuihtmo uv oui," she said.

"E ys vuiht uv res duu," he replied.

She smiled. "Cu ys E."

"What the flying fuck are you two saying?" Roxas asked.

"Eloquent," Morgan responded.

He glared at her.

"It's none of your business," Morgan replied.

"We were just acquainting ourselves, Roxas. That was all" Mickey answered.

Morgan stuck her tongue out at him. Roxas's eyes narrowed and another fireball appeared in his hand. Riku drew Oblivion and pointed it at his neck.

"Why must you all be so childish?" Mickey asked.

Morgan and Riku looked at Roxas, waiting for him to make a move.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on before a certain dead brother of mine decides that it would be fun to take over my body again," Morgan said.

The three of them looked at each other. "Riku was explaining to us how both of you escaped from Kingdom Hearts. He said that you flew a rocket out and landed here. It seems odd to me, since Gummi Ships are no longer a possible means of travel."

She looked confused. "Since the keyholes were closed, the worlds were separated, erecting walls between the worlds, making space travel impossible," Riku explained.

"Well, then how did our ship work?" Morgan asked.

**That would be my fault, I sooped the ship up to make sure that it worked. I don't think it'll work anymore. **

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Gippal says that he fixed up the ship to make sure that we could get out, but he doesn't think it'll work anymore."

Riku nodded in understanding, and the King looked surprised. Roxas wisely kept his face blank.

"You remember what I told you about Morgan's abilities?" Riku asked the mouse.

He nodded; Morgan looked surprised that he had revealed her powers.

"Her brother, Gippal, is one of her Aeons. He tends to talk to her," he explained. Mickey nodded in understanding.

"You make me sound crazy," she accused halfheartedly.

**Mo, you are crazy.**

"Fucking bastard, shut up! Woops," she squeaked and clapped her hands over her lips. The three were looking at her. She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about that, I'm still getting used to the voice in my head."

Roxas opened his mouth to say just what he thought about her hearing voices, when Mickey interrupted him.

"Are you planning on going to Sora, Riku?"

"I probably should. He should know that I'm not in Kingdom Hearts anymore. Then he can go back to Kairi," he replied.

"Am I correct in assuming that you will be going with him?"

"Oayb," Morgan replied.

"Well then, I think it would be best to supply you two, then allow you to be on your way."

Author's Note: Yes, I know that I've been abusive towards Morgan peeps. But she's also becoming stronger and more violent… like all of my other main characters so shhhhh. I am saying this once. I'm too lazy to translate all of the Al Bhed stuff any more. You wanna read it? I'll send you a translator. If it doesn't work? You're on your own. Next chapter our heroes get to Traverse Town. Riku finds Sora and Morgan contemplates making roast duck for dinner. :wink:wink:

Morgan and Mickey's Conversation!

Morgan's jaw dropped. "You speak Al Bhed?"

"A bit, it is rusty," he answered.

"No, you speak it very well," Morgan offered.

"You are too kind to this old mouse," he said.

Riku and Kurami looked at this exchange in shock.

"Are you King Mickey?" Morgan asked.

"I am," he answered.

"Riku speaks fondly of you," she said.

"I am fond of him too," he replied.

She smiled. "So am I."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: The rating is "R" for language, thoughts, and potential lemons, just to be on the safe side. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, X, X-2, or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Soft or Square Enix, whichever one it is. Thoughts are italicized. Voices are bolded. Real Emotion belongs to Square Enix or what ever owns it.

An Untitled Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X-2 Crossover

Chapter 3

Real Emotion

Traverse Town

"Riku? You sure that this is the right place?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"King Mickey said that Sora and the rest were here in Traverse Town. They should be here somewhere," he answered as he pushed the sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Mickey had placed them along with the rest of the supplies, claiming that Riku's eyes would be weak to sunlight for a while.

"If you say so," she replied as she hopped back and forth by the door in the first district, leading to the second. She had changed dressspheres again. Now she stood in front of him in a red bikini and a tiny denim skirt with floppy beige boots, and once again, her trusty jacket covered her shoulders. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and a pair of red blades sat in clips at her hips.

Riku pushed the doors open and they stepped in. Almost immediately, they were attacked by a group of elemental heartless. Morgan rushed past him and somehow managed to jump to the level of one of the heartless and kick it into the wall. It exploded into pyreflies, and the rest of the heartless swarmed her. Riku watched, flabbergasted, as she defeat every single heartless with relish. Cheering after each one exploded, never once hit by a single spell.

"Yes!" she cheered, raising her hands above her head. She did a cartwheel in her happiness and began to jump up and down, clapping her hands. "Can we do it again?" she asked Riku.

_DAMN, she should stop jumping so much; it's making it hard not to stare at her… assets. Actually, I don't mind it too much._

He smiled. "We're bound to run into more stuff you can kill, while I look for Sora."

"Yay!"

They continued on, fighting random battles. Riku watched as Morgan fought the Heartless, only getting involved when she needed help. By the time they had entered the third district, Morgan was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her hair was plastered to her face and there was a smudge of dirt on her nose. Her eyes sparkled and she was grinning madly.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Better. I haven't had such a rush for a long time," she replied as she pushed the hair out of her face with the back of her arms.

"Well don't push yourself too hard," he told her.

"Yes, daddy," she teased.

They walked to the front of a small house and Riku stopped. Morgan looked at him questionably.

"This is where Sora lives," he answered.

"Well then, do you want me to go with you?" she asked. "Or should I wander around the district? Let you meet up with your friend and come back later?"

Nervousness flittered though his body as he looked down at her. "It would probably be best if I did it by myself."

Disappointment flickered through her eyes for a second. "Okay."

"I want you back here in twenty minutes okay? That should be long enough for me to explain what happened. Sora would want to meet the girl that got me out of Kingdom Hearts," he said fondly. Not to mention the eighth Princess. He wiped the dirt off her nose, and Morgan went cross-eyed watching his finger.

She smiled up at him brightly. "Good luck," she said and, on whim, kissed his cheek. She jumped off the balcony and landed in the center of the district.

_YES!_

He raised his hand and knocked on the door with a smirk on his face.

Sora sat on his bed with Goofy explaining how the night's patrol had gone.

"So then, we walked into the Hotel, and this Defender appeared out of no where and ran at Donald, at this point he was too tired to do magic. So I ran up behind it and killed it in one hit," he explained.

"Wow Sora, that new weapon of yours is really strong," Goofy praised.

"Well, it had better be, do you remember how hard it was to find all of the pieces that the Moogles needed to make it?" he reminisced.

"Uh hyuk. Remember when we were trying to get the Mystery Goo from one of the White Mushrooms and it was floating so Donald cast Thundga on it?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, the Mushroom set him on fire."

They both began to laugh when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Donald cried from somewhere in the house. They listened as he opened the door and then they heard a thump. Sora and Goofy looked at each other curiously and walked out of the room. They got to the front door and saw Donald knocked out on the floor. Ultima appeared in Sora's hand as he cautiously stepped out the door, Goofy closely behind him.

Everything outside the door was shadowed in darkness. The neon lights from the Fountain in the square were slightly visible. Sora peered into the darkness and saw nothing. He turned around and began to walk in the door, motioning Goofy to do the same. He was closing the door as he heard a voice.

"Sora," it called.

He spun around quickly, recognizing the voice. "Riku?" he called out cautiously.

Said silver-haired, childhood friend stepped out of the shadows. Sora gasped. Riku was thinner, and paler with lines surrounding his mouth and forehead. He was cloaked in a black duster and he looked tired. He smiled sadly at Sora. Sora ran to him and looked at him with complete and utter shock.

"Riku? Is that really you?" Sora asked and began to poke him, trying to figure out if the being in front of him was just a figure of his imagination.

"Of course it's me," Riku answered and waved away Sora's hands, which were about to pinch his cheeks.

"Riku!" Sora replied and threw his hands around his best friend.

Riku smiled slightly and patted Sora on the head. He jumped away from Riku, "What are you doing here? How did you get out of Kingdom Hearts? How long have you been out of Kingdom Hearts? How's King Mickey?"

Riku's smile widened at Sora's boundless energy. "Looking for you. Rocket. A few days. Fine," Riku answered shortly.

"Come inside! You can tell me more about it," Sora jumped and lead Riku inside.

They walked into the small living room, and saw that Goofy had carried Donald inside and laid him on a sofa.

"What happened to Donald?" Sora asked to Goofy.

"That would be my fault," Riku answered nervously. "He was the one that opened the door when I knocked, and I guess he was just surprised to see me."

"Yeah, Donald's been a bit paranoid lately," Sora said. "So how did you get out of Kingdom Hearts?" he asked, and motioned Riku to sit down.

Riku took a deep breath and plunged into the story. He told Sora how he had met Morgan, what Maleficent had told him, how they had gotten out of Kingdom Hearts. Donald woke up when Riku began to describe Twilight Town. Sora motioned him to be quiet, before he could interrupt Riku. The duck somehow managed to scowl at Sora. Riku continued on with the tale, explaining the heartless attack, Morgan's ability to summon, her Sending, Oblivion, Roxas and finally King Mickey.

Donald looked at Riku skeptically; Sora had an expression of utmost concentration, and Goofy… well with Goofy you could never really tell.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sora," Riku teased.

Sora smiled. "So this girl, Morgan right? Where is she?"

"Outside… somewhere," Riku answered.

Before Sora could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

Morgan catapulted herself off the balcony and onto the square below. Before she could take a single step, a group of flying heartless appeared.

"I think it's time for a change," Morgan said to herself, and changed into her Gunner dresssphere. She used her Trigger Happy attack and hit each heartless once, destroying each on contact.

**I can't believe you kissed him. **

_Shut up Gippal._

**My little sister is a harlot. **

Morgan rolled her eyes and explored the square. There was a Fountain, some neon signs and a really big set of doors. She eventually found a door glowing with a fire emblem.

"Ooo… pretty..." Morgan said.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, our savior has A.D.H.D.**

_Shuddap_.

Morgan touched the door, and it opened, showing nothing but darkness. She walked in, and found herself standing at the edge of an indoor lake, with a small island. A series of five boulders made a path to the island. She walked forward and the first rock began to more back and forth. She jumped on, and then the second began to move in the opposite direction. She jumped onto each of the rocks, and eventually reached the island. A small house was there and she walked around it until she found a door.

**I don't think this is such a good idea.**

_If I was you, you would have stormed in already and blown it up._

**That's beside the point.**

She walked in and found herself in a small, one roomed, house, crowded with books, furniture, a bed and other odds and ends. In the middle of the room, there was a platform. An old, man in blue wizard robes and a pointed hat stood there, waving a wand at a tea set.

"Um… excuse me?" Morgan asked.

He turned around and saw Morgan for the first time. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't hear you come in. Morgan, I suspect?"

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Oh no. King Mickey sent you a message."

"He did?" Morgan asked.

"He wanted me to tell you that according to his research, the reason you fainted after your Sending was not because it was your first, but because you are not meant to do it in that fashion. Your Sending should be done with your strengths, not in the strengths of others," he told her.

**Maybe your strength is being a whore.**

_Gippal, sweetheart, dearest brother of mine, SHUT UP. _

"Well, that's something to think about, thank you so much for the message…"

The wizard nodded and went back to his tea set. Morgan shrugged to herself and walked out of the room. She jumped from rock to rock and walked through the district.

_I wonder what my strength is._

**Your strength is being different.**

_What? How does that help me?_

**Think of it this way Mo, you're a Summoner who is full-blooded Al Bhed. You have black hair, not the cliché blonde. You friggen wear a purple shirt and a gold skirt. Normal people aren't like that. **

Morgan visibly rolled her eyes and sighed. _You're really no help to me Gippal._

**No, look, you thrive in diversity. One second you can be perfectly happy in Bikinel, move you to Gagazet, and you're just as happy. You can work just as well in the New Yevon Temples as you do at the Machine Faction HQ. Do the Sending your own away, that's how you'll survive it.**

_I'll think about that._ She walked up a set of stairs and reached the door of the infamous Sora's house. She knocked softly and took a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door and Riku stood up. Sora walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Sora?" Morgan asked.

"The one and only," he responded and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'm the one and only Morgan," she replied easily.

Sora lead her into the room, and Riku looked at her critically. She didn't seem to be hurt. There was no bleeding and she had changed her outfit again, back to the one where she had shot a gun.

"Riku! Hi!" she greeted happily.

"Did you have fun killing stuff, Morgan?" he asked.

Morgan laughed. "It was okay. I met this old guy though; he said that Mickey sent me a message."

Donald, Goofy and Sora all looked at her.

"He says I need to make my Sendings my own. It doesn't make much sense to me," Morgan told Riku. "Gippal says that I'm different from a normal Summoner, and my Sendings should be more involved with my own abilities, then anything else. He's not being a big help right now."

"Well, since Gippal is someone who is important to you, and someone you really care about, that would make him similar to a Summoner's Final Aeon, but then all of the Aeon's you are supposed to find are all friends of yours," Riku mused allowed, remembering the terminology Morgan had told him.

"Except summoning Gippal hasn't killed me… having him yell at me in my head might cause me to wish I would die," Morgan said jokingly.

Riku smiled at her. "So this would all make you stronger than a normal Summoner. Doing a normal Sending causes you to put out to much energy, so I would think you would need to find a way to control how much power you give off," he said.

"Then there's also all the power I have from being a Princess or whatever," she added. Her face furrowed in confusion and then her eyebrows rose. "Gippal says that I've done it before."

"There's something to think about," Riku said.

"Who is this Gippal?" Sora asked.

"Gippal's my overprotective, retarded big brother," Morgan explained. "Who moonlights as my Aeon. He tends to yell at me in my head a lot."

"Oh, that makes sense… I guess." Sora said.

"Makes sense? She's crazy!" Donald muttered to Goofy.

Morgan's head swiveled in his direction and her eyes darkened. She opened her palm and a ball of crackling electricity began to grow in her hand.

_Shit._

Riku stood in front of her, effectively blocking her view of the duck. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Leave her alone Gippal."

Morgan made a sound low in her throat and closed her fist, extinguishing the energy. She staggered and fell into Riku. He caught her, he could hear her deep breathing as she grabbed handfuls of his coat, and pressed her head into his chest.

_This is sort of nice._

"You should sit down," Riku suggested. Morgan nodded and he led her to the couch.

"Drink this," Sora said, appearing out of nowhere, holding a glass of clear maple liquid. "It's a mix of apple juice and a potion," he answered their unasked question.

Morgan held the cup in both hands and took a small sip. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. I tend not to like the taste of potions," Sora explained.

A small smile appeared on Morgan's lips as she took another sip. She chose that moment to yawn and blink tiredly.

"We should probably get going," Riku said and outstretched his hand to help Morgan up.

"Okay," Morgan agreed.

"Wait! Uh…" Sora began.

"Why don't you guys stay with us? Hyuck. There's plenty of room on the sofas," Goofy announced.

Sora nodded eagerly. Riku and Morgan looked at each other. She shrugged and fell back onto the sofa, curling to a ball, and immediately falling asleep.

"I guess that answers that question."

Morgan, Riku and Sora were walking through the First District, well, Riku and Sora were walking; Morgan was dancing around, looking at everything in wide-eyed wonder.

_Wow, everything's like so different._

**A.D.H.D.**

_Shuddap_.

Her stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry," she announced.

Both guys looked at her. "We can get something to eat at the Hotel," Sora said.

"Well then, lead the way!"

They eventually reached the door of the Hotel. Sora placed his hand on the knob and could not seem to open it.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"The door, it's stuck," Sora answered.

"No! I'm destined to die of starvation," Morgan cried overdramatically.

Before anyone could respond, the bell rang from above the district. Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hands. Riku followed his example and called Oblivion. Morgan looked at the two of them before shrugging and pulling out her twin pistols. The bells rang twice more, and suddenly the floor shook. From the sky, a pair of mechanical arms, legs and a torso fell. They stood on their own and became a moving being.

"Guard Armor…again," Sora said.

He jumped into the square below, closely followed by Riku. They both chopped and sliced at the creature, making little damage to its hard outer shell. Morgan aimed both of his pistols at the creature's head and released a barrage of bullets. The attack made little damage to the Guard Armor. Morgan jumped into the square to join the fray. She quickly changed into her Summoner Dresssphere.

She began to charge up her power and swung her staff. "Let's take this up a notch," she said and all three of the fighters were engulfed in a white light, making them all move faster. The Guard Armor began to swing its arms wildly and hit Sora. He quickly cast a Curga spell and continued to chop at it. Morgan swung her staff and cast a Thundga spell on the Heartless. It was unfazed by the spell. Both men continued to unsuccessfully attack the heartless.

_How the hell are we supposed to destroy this thing?_ She dodged an attack from the creature and cast Cure on Riku, who had not been so lucky.

**Do a Sending.**

_How am I supposed to that, if I don't know how "my way" is supposed to be?_

Gippal sighed. **Do I have to spell it out for you? Put the power into singing, not dancing. **

Morgan blinked and cast a Protect spell on Sora. _If you say so._

She took a deep breath, and dismissed her staff; she conjured music into her head and began to hum. Suddenly words began to pour out of her mouth.

"Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart

I can see a place

It's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still I know that I can never go back," she sang, remembering when she had seen the High Summoner perform this same song in Luca.

"All the things I've seen

In those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different

That it brings me to my knees," she began to dance the same way she had seen. Riku and Sora had stopped fighting and were now watching her.

"And though, I know,

The world of real Emotion

Has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now, I know,

that forward Is the only way my heart

Can go

I hear your voice calling out to me

You'll never be alone," the heartless stopped moving and fell onto its knees.

"And if I find the real without emotion

Has surrounded me

And I can't go on

And you are there

The moment that I close my eyes

You comfort me

We are connected for all of time

I'll never be alone," pyreflies began to emit from its body.

"And oh, I know, the world of real Emotion

Has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now, I know,

that forward Is the only way my heart

Can go

I hear your voice calling out to me

You'll never be alone," she finished with the barest of smiles on her face. The massive heartless had disappeared.

Morgan, Riku and Sora stood in the middle of the square, looking at the empty space where the Heartless had just stood when they heard slow applause. They spun around and saw a woman, maybe three years older than Morgan with short brown hair and a single blue eye and a green one. She was wearing a beige tank top with the middle cut out, kept together by a black symbol, a pair of denim shorts, and knee-high black boots. A blue and white half-skirt covered her left side and a pink unattached hood sat on her shoulders. Morgan looked surprised to see her.

"Good job Morgan, you figured out how to perform a Sending," scorn thick in her voice.

"Well Yuna, I had to make due without having proper classes and all."

She shrugged and looked at Riku. "Personally, I would have picked someone better then a recovering bad guy as my Guardian."

"Yeah, well, not everyone has the gift of the Fayth dreaming up their perfect Guardian," she retorted. "Or you know, riding on their daddy's coat tails and having their last "surviving" Guardian."

Riku and Sora looked at each other.

"What do you want Yuna? If you're here to become my Aeon, you can stuff it and go back to that trash bin you crawled out of."

"I'd rather remarry Seymour then live in your head with only your brother as company," she sneered.

"Fuck off then," Morgan snarled and turned around and began to stomp off.

"I know where Rikku's waiting for you," Yuna called after her.

Morgan stopped and turned around. She looked at Yuna expectantly.

"She's the world like Bikinel, hot, sandy, and dry." Before Morgan could ask anything, Yuna disappeared.

Morgan scowled and began to grumble to herself.

"Hot, sandy and dry?" Riku mused aloud.

"Agraba."

The darkness in the room was tangible. Everything was in shadow, except for one corner, which held a small round table coved in a sheer black tablecloth. A crystal ball and its stand were placed in the center of the table. A door opened and the click of heals sounded as a straight-backed chair appeared at the table.

A woman with waist length, ebony hair done in soft curls strutted into the dull light. A black low slung, loose skirt covered her hips and barely covered her generous buttocks. A leather bustier pushed up her breasts making an already nice chest look positively obscene. Shiny over the knee boots and a chocker completed the ensemble. She sat on the chair and swept her hand over the crystal ball. Her green eyes, exact replicas of a black cat's, narrowed at the site.

Morgan, the Summoner and Princess, was glowing a bright blue and Sora, the Keyblade Master, was glowing yellow. The surprising thing was that Riku, the wielder of Oblivion and Delirium, had changed the color of his aura. He had been born with a green glow, and when he had been under Ansem's power his aura had been streaked with black and his eyes were shadowed. Now, the black had disappeared and the green was tinged with blue.

"Interesting," the woman muttered to herself. "Scarlet!" she called.

There was a loud pop and a small woman appeared. She was short, probably no more than five feet tall, with jaw length, half black, half blonde, hair. Her eyes with their cat slit pupils were her namesakes. Her right eyebrow was pierced, along with her bottom lip and tongue. She stood there in the black leather pants that looked poured on and laced up on the sides, revealing an inch of flesh on each side. Calf high boots flowed over the pants. A black, leather bra accented her small, but nice chest. There were cuffs decorated with silver rings on her wrists. She had black and blonde cat ears on top of her head, and a striped tail of the same colors.

Scarlet fell to one knee and bowed her head. "Yes Mistress?"

"Do you remember the boy I had you follow?" she asked.

The raised her head and rolled her darkly kohled eyes. "Which one? There have been like twenty-three in the past year, most of which you added to your ever growing harem."

She smiled. "I mean the one about three years ago with the silver hair that was being controlled by Ansem."

Scarlet nodded in remembrance.

"I have seen that his aura is changing."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"He is no longer tainted and it is becoming blue, more than likely it will end up the same shade as his female companion."

Her eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs.

"They are going to Agraba. I want you to be there and keep and eye on them. The girl needs to be kept alive at all costs. Find a way to get them here. I would very much like to meet them."

Scarlet nodded and stood. "The wielder of the Keyblade is with them, be careful." She disappeared with a pop.

Author's Note: Yeap. Chapter 3 is terminado. Is it just me or are the chapters getting shorter? Oh well. Capitulo 4 will be about Sora, Riku and Morgan's adventures in Agraba. Princess Jasmine has a bone to pick with Riku, Morgan gets mad and Sora tries to play peacekeeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: The rating is "R" for language, thoughts and potential lemons, just to be on the safe side. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, X, X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Enix. Thoughts are italicized. Voices are bolded. Dream sequences are also italicized.

The Grey Summoner

Chapter 4

Lonely No More

Agraba

"Okay, we're here," Morgan announced as she landed the airship.

"Already?" Sora asked. The three of them stood and began to make movements to get off the airship. "It used to take so much longer whenever me, Donald and Goofy used to go anywhere."

"Why did those two decide to stay behind, anyways?" Riku asked.

"Donald wanted to go to King Mickey and Goofy went to make sure that Donald stayed out of trouble," Sora explained.

"Thank Yevon they didn't come. That duck was starting to tick me off. I was this close to roasting him," Morgan said.

Riku snorted as Sora lead them off through the streets of Agraba. Everyone was in an uproar. People were celebrating and dancing through the streets. People in grand outfits rode through the streets on elephants with lines of servants following them, carrying enormous chests of gold and jewels.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. I guess someone's having a celebration," Sora answered. "It probably has something to do with Princess Jasmine."

Something flashed through Riku's eyes at the mention of the Princess, and Morgan caught it.

"Is she one of the seven Princesses?"

Sora stopped. "Yup. Now that you mention it, I don't think you should tell anyone that you're a Princess."

Morgan and Riku looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain.

"Well, Jasmine's the Princess here, and she really doesn't like Riku. Since Riku is your Guardian, she might not entirely trust you, and it would make it harder for you to find your friend."

Morgan pursed her lips together before finally talking. "But what about when she finds out that he is my Guardian? She's bound to be pissed when she finds out, and I have no doubt that she will find out."

"We should try to keep it secret as long as possible. There's a chance that she might not find out in time to stop you."

"It's up to Morgan," Riku said.

Morgan chewed her bottom lip. "I guess that's what we're going to have to do…" she said uncertainly. Sora nodded before leading them towards the Castle Gates. Morgan slipped her hand in Riku's and they followed Sora.

The three soon discovered what had caused all the ruckus, Aladdin and Jasmine we getting married. The three of them managed to sneak past the guards and into the ceremony. Half way through the ceremony, the ground began to shake. The building began to fall apart and the trumpeting of elephants could be heard. Suddenly a large group of masked men ran in. They began to burglarize the guests, stealing any valuables they might have on their body.

Sora and Riku automatically conjured their Keyblades, Morgan changed into her Thief Dresssphere. Sora joined the fray, alternating between swiping at the thieves and casting magic. Morgan cast Haste on herself before jumping into the fight. She jumped and flipped over the attackers, dodging their swings before landing her own hits. Riku pulled his hood up keeping a close eye on Morgan, demolishing anyone who got too close. Soon the three reached the platform where Jasmine and Genie were holding off the intruders.

"Sora, buddy! Nice to see you!" the big blue man called as he shot thunder at one of the thieves.

"Hey Genie!" he called back as he threw Ultima at a trio of identical thieves. The sword reappeared in his hand as Morgan ran up behind him and changed into her Gunner Dresssphere.

She unleashed seventeen consecutive rounds on the group. The thieves parted into two groups as a tall bulky man walked towards her. He was bald with a thick black mustache, wearing an open vest and harem pants. Five golden claws stuck out between his fingers. Morgan's eyes widened slightly as she saw him, but she raised one gun and aimed. Before she could fire, he reached her and dug the claws into her stomach. The pistol fell limply from her grasp as she looked at her abdomen in shock. He pulled out his blood soaked claws as he grinned at her evilly before vanishing along with the other thieves. She fell to the floor and everything went black.

Riku watched as Morgan fell and caught her before her head hit the floor. He fell to his knees beside her. She was pale and her eyes were unfocused, the multiple stab wounds on her stomach were bleeding profusely. "SORA!" Riku called.

The wielder of the Keyblade looked over from his spot next to Princess Jasmine and his eyes widened. He ran over to Riku and examined Morgan's stomach. Sora held his hands above her abdomen and began to mutter to himself. A white glow began to come from his hands and at first nothing seemed to happen. Eventually the bleeding slowed and the flesh began to knit itself back together. By the time everything was fixed, Sora was pale and shaking with a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Morgan had long ago fainted from blood loss.

"That should do it," Sora said to Riku.

The guests had already begun to disperse, a last few giving their condolences to the Sultan. Riku stood and picked Morgan up, holding her in his arms, as he had been doing a lot recently. He followed as Sora wandered towards the Princess and her knight.

"What were they after? The gifts?" Jasmine asked.

"The King of Thieves was after this," Aladdin explained, holding up a short, gold staff, with a jade colored gem the size of his fist.

"With all the good gifts here, why settle for this old thing?" squawked Iago, the red parrot, as he landed on Aladdin's shoulder.

The gem began to glow with a blinding light, and a white phantasm appeared in front of them. "The King of Thieves wanted me because he is searching for the ultimate treasure."

"What is it Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"It's an Oracle, haven't seen one of these in thousands of years," he answered, putted on a pair of dark glasses ha had pulled out of no where.

"Did somebody say treasure? Where can I find it, this Ultimate Treasure?" the parrot asked, rubbing his wings together.

"I am bound by the rule of one, one question, one answer," the Oracle recited.

"I only want one answer! Where is the Treasure? You know, the Ultimate one," the parrot squawked before Genie conjured a mussel out of no where and silenced him.

"We could find out anything about the past or future," Jasmine said.

"I already know what my future is, it's you," Aladdin said as he grabbed hold of Jasmine's hands in his. "My past though, that's a complete mystery. There are so many questions I have; it can't be all be answered by one."

"Perhaps the questions could be answered by your father," the Oracle stated.

"My father?" Aladdin gasped.

The Oracle swept its arm and a picture of an older man with the same facial features as Aladdin appeared. He had two white streaks on the sides of his head and was smiling slightly.

That night, Aladdin decided to search for his father, Sora had volunteered to go with him, telling Riku to keep an eye on Morgan and visa versa. They both sat under some trees in the Palace gardens. Riku had pushed off his hood, and removed his glasses.

"Color?" Riku asked.

"Green," Morgan replied. "You?"

"Blue," he replied. "Animal?"

"Penguin," she answered easily.

Riku laughed at her. "Wolf."

"Really? Why am I not surprised? A predator, of course." Morgan teased. "Okay, my turn! Um…. Hot or cold?"

"Hot," he answered. "You?"

"Either, or. I like the heat a little more though," she said and smiled slightly at him.

For the first time, Riku noticed that she had freckles, not many, just a few light ones scattered on her nose. "You have freckles," he stated.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "What?'

"You have freckles… on your nose," he answered and tapped her nose.

"Oh yeah, I have those on different parts of my body too," she said before her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth, processing what she had just said. She began to blush and refused to look at Riku, who was snickering.

He grabbed hold of her chin and turned her too look at him. "And what would I have to do, to see these other freckles?" he asked.

Morgan blushed deeper as she looked at him, but her hands fell away from her face. "Um, well you'd have to be willing to put up with me in my odd moments, which make Gippal think I'm schizophrenic."

He chucked, "I can do that."

"Well keep in mind that these moments might cause me to do nothing more then to say something stupid, like I did just now, or kick your ass. Either or."

Riku was fully laughing now. "I'm sure you could Morgan."

She stood in front of him, her fists on her hips, trying to look indignant. He grabbed hold of her hip and pulled her down on to his lap, still laughing. She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. His forehead fell on her shoulder as Morgan began to pout. His laughing slowly decreased and he eventually looked up.

"I'm sorry Mo, I've been needing a good-" he started before she pressed her lips against his.

Riku was frozen against her, until his brain kicked in and he kissed her back. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and her hands snaked around his neck. It was something soft and slow, but when they finally separated, both were breathing deeply. Morgan began to blush again, and looked away from him. Her hair fell in a dark curtain around her, shielding her from his view. He pulled her closer to him and pushed the hair behind her ear. His fingers traced the lines of her face, her jaw, cheek bone and the lines of her lips. Her lips quirked slightly under his ministrations and she turned to look at him.

He smiled at her before kissing her. This time he kissed her with more passion and fervor, pushing his tongue between her lips and exploring every bit of her he could. His tongue dueled with hers, his hands moved up until they cupped her breasts. She squirmed against him, until she somehow managed to straddle him. Their torsos were pressed together inch by inch. When they eventually separated, they smiled at each other, before Morgan leaned her forehead against his.

"You know this is all your fault," she accused half heartedly.

"Really, and how is that?" he asked.

"You kissed me," she stated.

"If I remember correctly, you kissed me first," he pointed out.

"Well, I had to find a way to shut you up."

Princess Jasmine walked through her Palace, smiling slightly at Genie's attempt to cheer her up. As she moved through the halls, her ears perked up as voices could be heard. Out of habit she hid in the shadows, as two people rounded the corner. The girl with the odd green eyes that had arrived with Sora that day was walking towards her, accompanied by some unknown person, hidden in shadow. They were chattering amiably, when she noticed something. She knew that voice. The guy walked out of the shadows and Jasmine slapped her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp.

Riku, her captor and tormenter from two years ago, stood there, smiling brightly down at the girl. He said something to her and she wrinkled her nose before punching him in the arm. He laughed at her before leading her away, towards the rooms that they were staying at. Jasmine's eyes widened as she thought over what she had just seen. She spun on her heel and ran down the hall towards the dungeons.

She threw the doors open until she reached the catacombs under the Palace and raced through the passage ways. Her legs carried her to one of the closed doors, which she promptly threw open.

The four men that had been sitting at a small table playing cards jumped to their feet. The tallest and most muscular turn around glowering. When he noticed the Princess standing there, instead of one of the lowly servants he had expected his angry face quickly dissolved and he bowed, closely followed by the rest of the guards.

"Princess Jasmine," he gasped.

"Stand Razul, I have a job for you."

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to have found such a treasure," Cassim stated as he kissed the back of Jasmine's hand.

"You are most defiantly Aladdin's father," Jasmine laughed.

"I have the DNA to prove it," Genie whispered to Aladdin, and conjured an enlarged display of a DNA strand.

"It must have been horrible trapped with the forty thieves," the Sultan cried.

"I try to block the memories," Cassim cried dramatically.

"Not another word on the subject," the Sultan promised.

Before anymore pleasantries could be exchanged, an explosion rang through out the castle.

"The thieves! They're back!" the Sultan cried.

Before he could call the guards, the doors burst open and Morgan strode in. She was still wearing the black top, jacket, and denim shorts from her Gunner outfit. Her hair was mussed from sleep and she was wearing her boots, but they had been left unlaced. The tan colored purse that usually was tightened around her thigh was in her left hand. There was a large, deep plum colored bruise on her cheek. Her eyes narrowed and hand tightened when her eyes fell on Jasmine.

She stomped up to the Princess and swung her fist at her face.

"Where is he?" she questioned, as Jasmine ducked the blow.

Riku slumped against the wall, his hands chained above his head. His leg was broken, his lip was crusted with blood, there was an ugly gash on his chest that still seeped blood and the pain in his chest told him that he probably had at least one broken rib.

A great Guardian you turned out to be, getting yourself arrested a week into the job.

He pulled on the chains to test their strength and hissed in agony as pain flooded his being. The guards had taken his sword after he had cut one of them in the process of trying to escape. He looked at the dungeon walls around him and noted that the only way to escape was through the wooden door that the guards had dragged him unconscious through, or so he guessed.

The door opened and two guards walked in. The head of the guards was carrying someone over his huge beefy shoulder.

_Morgan._

Riku jerked against his bonds, "What the fuck did you do to her!"

Ra'zul ignored him as he dropped Morgan on her shoulder. The same shoulder looked dislocated, the entire left side of her face was swollen and bruised, blood was leaking out of her mouth. Any other injuries were hidden by her clothing.

"What did you do to her!" he cried.

"Your little girlfriend assaulted the Princess. If we're lucky, the sultan will have her executed at dawn," Ra'zul said, an evil grin bursting on his features. "and there's nothing you, or anyone else can do."

Riku jerked against his bonds but the Head of the Guards just laughed in his face, while the other guard attached a shackle to Morgan's leg. The men turned and began to walk up the flight of steps to the door.

"Don't try anything funny, I'm posting two guards outside the door," Ra'zul sneered as he slammed the door behind him.

"Shit!" he cried with feeling. He threw his weight forward and the shackles jerked him back. Pain shot through his chest and he cried out. Before he could do anything else, a pool of darkness appeared on the ground. A woman stepped out of the abyss.

She was short with blonde and black hair. A baggy, v-neck, black and grey stripped top, a denim, pleated mini-skirt, and black leggings covered her thin form. A black fedora sat perched on her head and a pair of black and white tennis shoes were on her feet.

She began to strut towards Morgan's body, but then checked herself and walked normally to her prone body.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

She ignored him as she kneeled down and looked over Morgan's injuries. The first thing she did was shove the dislocated shoulder into place with a sickening crack. She pulled a backpack off of her shoulders and pulled out a glass vial with a pearly substance.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She continued to ignore him as she rubbed the substance on Morgan's face. When she finished, she carefully tugged Morgan's shredded jacket off her shoulders and ripped off the already shredded shirt to expose Morgan's torso and hissed at the sight. Her stomach was a mass of green and purple bruises, three broken ribs poked at her skin and a cut from navel to hip slowly seeped blood. Her bra somehow managed to survive her beating. The only thing that marred her chest was another cut that crossed across her breasts. There were bruises on the shoulder that Morgan had originally dislocated.

"I'm so sorry Morgan," Riku whispered.

He looked up at her face and saw that the bruises had already begun to heal. The girl continued to rub the salve onto Morgan's torso, coating every bruise and cut with a thick layer. When she finally finished, all of the cuts had begun to knit back together, but the three broken ribs still poked through her skin. She held her hands above Morgan's stomach and slowly a white glow emitted from her hands. The broken ribs slowly began to heal until her abdomen was smooth and flawless once again. The girl covered Morgan with her jacket and stood up, fatigue on her face. She unlocked the shackle on Morgan's leg before moving towards him.

Riku opened his mouth to ask about her identity again, when her hat twitched and she held a finger to her lips. She pointed to the door and hid beneath the stairs as the door opened and one of the guards stuck his head in. Riku gave him his most threatening glare and the guard sulked off. A few seconds after the door closed, the girl inched out from her hiding spot and came over to Riku. She held her finger to her lips once again, then held up the jar with the healing substance and pointed at Riku's mouth. He nodded once .

The girl dipped one finger in the substance and rubbed it on his lips, like if it were nothing more than lip balm. It smelling like rosemary and peppermint and gave off a pleasant tingling sensation. The pain that pulsed on the cut melted away. The girl pointed at his chest and motioned that she would need to unzip his jacket. He nodded once more and she placed the jar carefully on the floor next to her. She slowly unzipped the jacket and did the same to the shirt he still wore from his times in Destiny Islands. She rubbed the balm on his wound and Riku could swear that she spent longer then necessary rubbing his chest. She finally crawled to his broken rib and healed it before continuing to his leg and doing the same. The girl slowly stood up, dark circles under her eyes, and wiped her face with her arm. She unlocked Riku's shackles.

He let his arms drop before rubbing his wrists. "Who-" he whispered and she silenced him again. She packed the jar in her backpack and quietly prodded Morgan awake.

Morgan moaned and muttered to herself. Her eyes fluttered open and before she could say anything the girl covered Morgan's mouth with her hand. The girl bent over and whispered something in Morgan's ear and lifted her hand. Morgan sat up and watched her as she motioned them to be silent. The girl crept up the stairs crouched down. When she reached the top, she tensed and leaped across the gap and miraculously grabbed onto the edge of the windowsill. She pulled herself up and balanced on the balls of her feet as she pulled out a coil of rope from her bag. She dropped the end down and motioned them forward.

"You go first Morgan," Riku whispered.

Morgan squeezed his hand and grabbed onto the rope. She pulled herself up and reached the top. The girl then motioned Riku up. Just as he grabbed on to the rope, the door burst open and Ra'zul came in. He looked at the three of them in shock before his face turned purple in rage.

"Your not going to keep me from getting my dues from the Sultan!" he cried as he drew Riku's sword from his scabbard.

"Soul Eater," Riku whispered.

"Riku!" Morgan cried.

"Hurry up," the girl yelled at him.

Riku outstretched his hand as he summoned the sword to him. The sword began to glow in Ra'zul's hand and disappeared, reappearing in Riku's hand.

Ra'zul screamed out in anger. "Get them!" he yelled at the guards in the hall way. Two guards shuffled in, moving vaguely like gorillas. One guard was extremely thin and while the others were four times as large.

"Riku, grab on!" Morgan cried.

He sheathed the sword and grabbed onto the edge of the rope, as both girls began to pull him up.

Morgan spun around in front of the four foot tall looking glass, checking the length of her new skirt.

When Riku and Morgan had escaped from the dungeons, their savior had introduced herself as Scarlet and had decided that Morgan and Riku, both, needed new clothes. Morgan's shirt and jacket had been beyond repair, while Riku's clothes were so old that they did not fit him properly anymore.

Now Morgan was wearing a black leather skirt that ended four inches above her knees, with two gleaming silver zippers on each side. Both zippers were unzipped to the tops of her thighs. A silky, white, thin strapped, tank top with tiny sapphire colored gems around the neckline hung off her shoulders. A pair of unattached sleeves that were white and faded into the same shade of blue as the gems on her top were tied around her upper arms with emerald green ribbons. A sapphire blue sash was tied around her hips and a pair of calf-high, low healed, black boots with blue lining sat a few feet away from her.

She continued to stare at her back side, wondering if the skirt was too short in the back. She lifted her bundle of hair above her head and dropped it in shock.

There was a tattoo on her upper left shoulder.

She slowly lifted her veil of hair back up and looked at the tattoo more closely. It was a thin, golden, zigzagging vertical line. She reached around and gingerly touched the mark.

"What the fuck?" she whispered.

"What's up Morgan?" Riku asked as he waved away Scarlet's hands and walked over to Morgan. He looked at her shoulder. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"Neither did I," she replied and looked at him.

**That would be my fault.**

_WHAT! What did you do?_

Riku watched the expressions fly across her face.

**Yeah, umm. I forgot to tell you we're supposed to mark you every time we join with you.**

_You mean I'm going to end up with six fucking tattoos! Says who? I'm going to end up worse then Brother!_

**The Fayth told us to.**

"Morgan, you okay?" Riku asked as he brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen into her face.

She looked at him and slowly licked her lips.

He was wearing a pair of baggy demin pants, held up by a white belt, a black, skintight sleeveless shirt covered his chest and a white vest with yellow edges was in his hand.

Morgan dropped her hair and watched him sweep his eyes down, pausing at her chest, before looking back up at her.

"You look…nice," he said.

"Thanks. So do you," she replied as she stepped closer to him.

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek before pressing his lips to hers chastely. Before they could do anymore, Scarlet cleared her throat loudly. Morgan felt her face heat up, and Riku pulled away smirking.

"What's up?" Riku asked as he pulled on the vest in his hands.

"Did you two come here alone?" Scarlet asked.

Morgan opened her mouth to answer, but Riku beat her to it.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Scarlet shrugged, "Just wanted to know whether there was someone else we needed to rescue.

"Oh Yevon! What's Jasmine going to do to Sora when she finds out we're gone!" Morgan exclaimed as she grabbed her boots and ran out the door.

"What do you mean you arrested Morgan and Riku and now they're gone!" Sora cried.

"Riku was the one that kidnapped me on Maleficent's orders and Morgan attacked me!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Riku's my best friend!" Sora answered.

"He was working for Ansem and Maleficent!" she retorted.

"You don't know the circumstances or what they told him they'd do for him!"

"He still kidnapped me, and Morgan still attacked me!" Jasmine said.

"You can't arrest a fellow Princess!" Sora cried, before his eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? Morgan isn't one of the seven Princesses."

"No, she's the Eighth," Sora replied.

"What-" Jasmine began, but was interrupted when the door burst open.

The head of the thieves backed into the room, dragging Morgan as a human shield, his golden claws at her throat. Riku came in after him, Soul Eater drawn. A blonde and black haired girl followed him in wielding a double bladed sword made of glowing red light.

"Riku!" Sora cried and drew Ultima.

"I'd stay back if I were you," the thief said as he tightened his hold on Morgan. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your Summoner's pretty little neck."

"Your biggest mistake is believing that I need them to protect me," Morgan sneered and Jasmine noticed something for the first time.

A ball of crackling energy slowly began to grow in the palm of Morgan's hand. Before Sa'luk could reply, Morgan slammed the ball of electricity into his thigh. His body began to jerk as he let go of Morgan and let out a howling scream. He fell to his knees as Morgan backed away from him towards Riku.

Riku pulled her behind him as running footsteps could be heard in the halls. Aladdin rushed in, closely followed by his father, Cassim.

"Sa'luk! What are you doing here!" Cassim cried.

Sa'luk slowly stood up and pulled a black lamp out of his pocket.

"No," Jasmine whispered.

"Where did he…" Sora began.

"Stop him!" Aladdin ordered.

Before anyone could make a move, Sa'luk rubbed the lamp and red smoke began to pour out from it. The smoke slowly began to take form and a crimson genie appeared with gold eyes and a black goatee.

"Who dares disturb by slumber?" he roared, as he crossed his impressively, muscular arms over an equally impressive chest.

"It is I, Sa'luk, King of the Forty Thieves and your master!" he announced and smirked at Cassim.

The genie raised his eyebrow. "Then what are you wishes?"

"I wish for you to defeat my enemies," Sa'luk answered.

Jafar turned and looked at the rest of the people in the room. His eyes fell on Sora and Aladdin and a look of pure hatred came to his face. "You!" he cried and attacked.

Morgan stood off to the side of the battle, watching as Riku, Sora, Aladdin, Scarlet and Cassim fought Jafar and Sa'luk. Cassim had pulled a wooden staff out of no where and was smacking Sa'luk. Scarlet was wielding a double edged sword made of glowing, red light. Out of all of them, she seemed to be the only one actually hurting Sa'luk. None of their attacks seemed to faze Jafar in his genie form.

"This isn't working," she muttered to herself.

"Only something really powerful could stop Jafar. I don't think any of us here can do it," Jasmine said.

**She wants powerful? Show her power. Tu y Sending, cec.**

_I don't think it would work in this case. Sa'luk isn't dead and Jafar's a genie. _

**Good point, try a Dresssphere.**

_Like?_

**Some thing strong physically, I don't think magic will hurt Jafar much.**

Morgan pulled out her Garment Grid and activated the Berserker Dresssphere. She was engulfed in green light and her outfit melted away.

The light disappeared and she stood there in a beige bikini, trimmed with Coeurl skin. Claws protruded out of knee high boots and shoulder length gloves that did not look unlike a predator's limbs, both made of the same Coeurl skin. Horns stuck out of the top of her head and out of a pair of emerald green shoulder pads. An emerald head band kept the hair out of her face and a sash of the same color was tied around her waist. She threw her head back and howled, before jumping into the fray. She jumped to land on Jafar's massive back and was smacked away like a fly, crashing into a wall.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as she ran up to Morgan and knelt next to her.

"Like my well being matters so much to you," she snapped at the Princess and pushed herself up.

_That didn't work, oh brother of mine._

Her mind was silent.

_Gippal?_

**Mo, help me, get me out of here.** Said a new voice.

_Who the fuck? Rikku!_ Her eyes bulged.

**Morgi, get me out of here. I can't help stuck here. **

_Get you out of where? How am I supposed to get you out?_

**Use the Songstress Dresssphere!**

_Are you kidding me? I have to sing AGAIN to save the day!_

**Do eet!**

With some difficulty, Morgan managed to change the Samurai Dresssphere with the Songstress Dresssphere. She activated it and the Coeurl skin and claws melted away. A white, sleeveless shirt with a standing collar and a single pearl button appeared on her torso, leaving her décolletage and stomach bared. Skintight, black leather pants climbed up her legs, only to meet shiny, patented leather, black boots with a pointed toe and four inch spiked heals. Multiple chains hung off the belt loops on her right side and numerous zippers decorated her pants. Her hair was done in a pompadour and tied back tightly with a few wisps of bangs falling in her eyes. Her eyes were darkly outlined and her lips were painted a dark red. Brilliant blue peacock feathers hung from her ears and a handless mike set was attached to her lobe. Blue ribbons, the same shade as her earrings, were wrapped around her wrists.

Suddenly the sounds of different musical instruments could be heard, and for once it was not in Morgan's head. The fighting stopped as they began to notice the music.

"Now it seems to me

That you know just what to say.

Words are only words,

Can you show me something else?

Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way?

Show me how you feel,

More than ever baby," Morgan sang. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I don't wanna be lonely no more.

I don't wanna have to pay for this.

I don't want to know the lover at my door,

Is just another heartache on my list," she continued, as she began to dance along to the music.

"I don't wanna be angry no more,

You know I could never stand for this.

So when you tell me that you love me know for sure,

I don't want to be lonely anymore," the song went on.

"Stop her!" roared Jafar. Sa'luk ran at her, only to be tackled by a blonde man with an eye patch.

"Now its hard for me with my heart still on the mend.

Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends.

And you sing to me and it's harmony.

Girl, what you do to me is everything.

Make me say anything; just to get you back again.

Why can we just try?" Morgan continued to sing, hitting a high note with the last word.

"I don't wanna be lonely no more,

I don't wanna have to pay for this.

I don't want to know the lover at my door,

Is just another heartache on my list."

Morgan was oblivious to the fact that her brother had appeared on his own and was fighting Sa'luk. Gippal pulled out a big machina gun and pointed it at him.

"I don't wanna be angry no more.

You know I could never stand for this.

So when you tell me that you love me know for sure,

I don't want to be lonely anymore."

Gippal pulled the trigger and blew Sa'luk's kneecap off.

"What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me?

What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?

What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies?

What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?" Morgan continued to sing, still completely oblivious to what was going on. Her only thought was on releasing Rikku.

Gippal shot Sa'luk in the stomach.

"I don't wanna be lonely no more,

I don't wanna have to pay for this.

I don't want to know the lover at my door,

Is just another heartache on my list."

Sa'luk slumped over dead, blood slowly seeping out of the wounds.

"I don't wanna be angry no more,

You know I could never stand for this.

So when you tell me that you love me know for sure.

I don't want to be lonely anymore."

Jafar roared out in anger and conjured a humongous fireball.

"I don't wanna be lonely anymore.

I don't wanna be lonely anymore.

I don't wanna be lonely anymore."

He threw it at Morgan, but it never made contact.

Al Bhed Translations

Tu y Sending, cec. - Do a Sending, sis.

Morgan stood completely still, waiting for the heat of the fireball to engulf her, but it never happened. She cracked open and eye and saw a girl standing in front of her, protecting her from Jafar's attacks. She had long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun with a few random, tiny braids spilling out and the same swirled emerald eyes that Morgan had. She was clad in a tiny yellow bikini with orange trimmings, an olive green mini skirt, and white and blue, calf high boots. A pair of loose, unattached sleeves tied with bows all down the side, covered her arms and a blue head band kept her hair out of her face.

"Rikku!" Morgan cried.

"Ruf'c ed kuehk luiceh?" Rikku replied over her shoulder with a grin.

"What is going on?" Jasmine whispered to Sora.

"Gippal!" Rikku cried out when she noticed him standing over Sa'luk's dead body.

"What's up, Cid's girl?" he replied.

"Oh, you! I have a name! You meanie!" she grumbled.

"Morgan's a Summoner. She was looking for her friend Rikku here," Sora whispered back.

"Uh, guys?" Morgan said, interrupting Rikku and Gippal's bickering. She nodded over at Jafar, who was beginning to conjure another fireball.

They both looked at him, and stopped arguing.

"Leave it up to me!" Rikku cried and Gippal nodded, before fading into nothing more then a grouping of pyreflies.

Rikku began to glow and turn blue. Her hair came out of their braids and came down to her waist, while her clothes slowly melted away. Her legs joined together to become a fin that reached low on her hips. The fin shimmered green with her movements and her wheat blonde hair covered her breasts from view. With a grin on her lips and a twitch of her fin she rushed at Jafar.

She conjured a water bubble, five feet in diameter, and threw it at him, extinguishing his fire ball. He roared out in anger and tried to grab hold of the tiny mermaid. She swam through the air, dodging his massive hands, while smacking him randomly with her tail.

Morgan watched the fight, blocked by Riku's body and suddenly felt something in her hand. There was the black and white staff with the red, crowned heart in her hand.

"What the fuck?" she whispered.

**We're stronger with your help.**

Morgan looked down at the staff, then up at the battle. "Riku, move," she whispered.

He turned around to argue with her, then saw the look on her face and stepped out of the way. She walked forward and touched the top of the staff to the ground. Morgan took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pressing all of the powers she had in her into a circle around her. The ground began to glow and symbols appeared.

Rikku began to glow and the earth began to shake and a wall of water appeared behind her.

"What the-" Jafar said as Rikku swung her hands forward and the wall of water rushed forward.

When the water hit him, Jafar screamed and began to crackle with energy. His form shuddered and he exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Sora, what is going on?" Jasmine demanded.

Sora looked over at Morgan, who was ignoring them all, lying on her back looking up blankly at the ceiling. She had been like that since she had combined with the mermaid.

"Morgan's world was destroyed by the heartless a little while ago, and she managed to escape," Sora said. "The only way she can rebuild it, is to find these people who can help her."

"And the mermaid was one of those people," she stated.

"Yeah, I think so," Sora replied. He looked over at Riku and the blonde girl who had come in with the two. "We should probably get going."

Yeah, there we go. Chapter 4 is finally done. Well chapter 5 will be a surprise. Who knows where Morgan, Sora and Riku will go next and who they will meet? Dun dun duuuuuun. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: The rating if "R" for language, thoughts and potential lemons, just to be on the safe side. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, X, X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Enix. Lithium belongs to Evanescence. They kick ass. Thoughts are italicized. Voices are bolded. Dream sequences are also italicized. Lithium belongs to Evanescence. For some reason, they're my main song inspiration for this story.

The Grey Summoner 

Chapter 5

Lithium

Olympus Collusium

Sora sat in the helm of the Gummi Ship, directing it away from Agraba. His eyes flickered to Riku, who was sitting on the ground with Morgan's head in his lap. After they had left the Palace, she had begun talking to herself and had promptly fallen asleep. Scarlett was standing by one of the windows, staring out into the darkness of space.

"Where are we going Riku?" Sora called over his shoulder.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Why don't we go to Halloween Town?" Scarlett asked, still looking out the window.

"Why?" Riku asked, slightly suspiciously.

"That's where I'm from," she replied.

"I guess it's a good idea," Sora said.

"No," Morgan whispered. The three looked at her. "I need to be somewhere else."

"What happened Morgan?" Riku asked.

"Where do you need to be?" Sora asked.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know," she replied as her brow furrowed and paused. "Rikku says somewhere with a lot of fighting… maybe a contest?"

"I don't know anywhere like that…" Riku said and looked over at Sora.

Sora chewed on his lower lip. "Maybe Olympus Collusium?"

"Yeah, that's probably the best bet."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Scarlett pipped up.

"And why is that?" Riku asked.

"Morgan doesn't look like she could handle it," she said and motioned to the Summoner, still lying on the ground.

Morgan sat up slowly and stretched out her joints. "Actually, I feel great." She slowly stood up, stretching out her body. "I haven't felt this good in so long."

"Olympus it is then!" Sora anounced.

Scarlett turned to hide her scowl.

The group of four jumped off the Gummi Ship, and landed in a dark and gloomy cavern.

"Oh, I think we got off at the wrong stop," said Sora and turned around.

Before any of them could move towards an exit a woman's scream was heard. One of the humungous doors opened and a woman with long chestnut colored hair ran out, wearing a lilac colored toga. Closely chasing her, were a pack of tiny dog shaped heartless. One of the heartless jumped on her back and she fell. The rest of the pack swarmed her.

"Come on! We've got to help!" Sora cried and ran towards the heartless, Riku and Morgan closely behind him. Scarlett followed slowly behind.

Riku and Sora managed to destroy three heartless, before Morgan pulled out her twin pistols and destroyed the rest.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked the woman as she stood up and began to dust herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just one more reason I have to get to Hades," she replied.

"You're going to see Hades?!" Sora cried. Riku looked at her suspiciously, remembering the God of the Underworld.

"I need to go see if he can lighten up on Herc, even Wonderboy has his limits," she explained.

"What's wrong with Hercules?" Sora asked.

"Hades has been praying on his hero complex and been sending as many monsters as he can 'til Herc eventually dies, either from exhaustion, or he just slips," she continued. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Sora," he answered.

Her eyes light up. "The infamous Junior Hero who beat Hades? How Phil told it, I would have expected you to be taller. I'm Megara, friends call me Meg."

Morgan giggled.

"They don't look like a Donald or a Goofy."

"I'm Morgan, he's Riku and she's Scarlett," Morgan stated as she indicated said people.

"Nice to meet you all. Well, Mr. Junior Hero, do you want to do me a favor and talk to Hades for me? He might listen to you a little more, than little old me," Meg asked.

"Sure. It's not like we really have anything specific to do yet."

"Sora, you have a hero complex, just like Hercules, and you're taking us all down with you," Riku stated.

"What are you talking about? Meg asked us to help out a friend of mine," Sora responded.

"He just got mesmerized by Meg's boobs," Morgan chirped. She looked down at her own chest. "I wished my boobs looked that good," she said as she cupped her breasts and jiggled them a bit.

Sora's eyes widened, Riku cleared his throat, and Scarlett snickered. The quartet continued on, until Morgan, once again, was distracted by something shiny.

"Oh! Something shiny!" Morgan cried and ran off.

"Morgan!" Riku cried out and the three chased after her.

She bent to bent to pick up a glowing sphere, "Oh! A sphere!" she cried and held it up.

"You found a sphere?" Riku asked. "I wonder how it got here."

"We should watch it!" she chirped happily and turned it on.

_There were four men seated in what seemed to be a conference room of some kind. The man seated at the head of the table had long brown hair and brown eyes, covered by a pair of glasses. He was wearing a red bodysuit with a set of lighter red pauldrons. His left arm and leg were mechanical. On his right was a dark skinned man with white hair, held back by a blue headband, and chocolate colored eyes. He was wearing an olive green jacket, with orange trimmings and yellow designs. On his left was Morgan's older brother Gippal. The final man was tanned a pleasant golden brown color, with black eyes and extremely short, dark brown hair. He was wearing a black, skintight, long sleeve shirt and a pair of black flowing, baggy black pants that tucked into equally black, and shiny, calf-high boots. A purple sash, so dark that it looked black, was tied around his waist. _

"_What makes you think you are capable of doing this job?" the man with the long brown hair asked._

"_Well, I was raised as a Warrior Monk…" _

"_I think that's enough, I'm sorry to tell you that you're…" Gippal began._

"_Now hold on now! You can't just deny me a job after I said eight words!" the man clothed in black cried._

"_Gippal! Give Mr. Harris a chance," the man with white hair said._

"_No offence Baralai, but he's a Yevonite!" Gippal cried._

"_If you had let me finish, when I hit puberty, the Temple of St. Bevelle excommunicated me," Harris continued._

_The three men looked over at him questionably. Before he could answer the doors open and a girl walked in._

"Hey that's you Morgan!" Sora cried.

_And indeed it was, except she looked to be no more then fifteen years old. While her body was not as developed as it was now, she was pure muscle. Her ebony hair was held up, and covered by a black scarf, and her eyebrows were bleached blonde. She was wearing a pair of black leather shorts and what looked like a black one-piece swimsuit. Black knee high boots covered her shins and a pair of black leather gloves covered her hands. A green staff was strapped on to her back and a pair of machine pistols were clipped onto her hips. _

"_What are you kiddies up to?" she chirped and plopped down on the only empty seat._

"_We're interviewing Mr. Harris for the position of your body guard," Baralai explained carefully._

"_Please call me Ambrose," he offered._

_Morgan cocked her head at him, and then looked at the remaining three men. "Why? I thought Nooj was just gonna pick some random Youth Leaguer."_

_Nooj took off his glasses and looked at her, "we decided that a Youth League bodyguard would cause too much commotion with New Yevon and the Machine Faction. You did agree to be our Ambassador. New Yevon is already is making noises about your qualifications, being Gippal's fifteen-year-old sister. Baralai said some of the town heads are thinking about asking Lady Yuna to take your place."_

_Her eyes darkened. "And you guys think that getting me a body guard that's not part of any of your groups will be a good idea? Wouldn't it be better to pick a guard from each of your groups?"_

_The three men looked at each other, then at Ambrose. "Some of the Yevonites believe that you are…" Baralai began._

"_Drao drehg oui yna y raydrah Morgan," Gippal cut him off. _

"_What's going on?" Ambrose asked._

"_Why where you excommunicated?" Baralai asked._

"_Mika decided that I was an abomination," he answered._

"_I like it, I pick him," Morgan announced._

"You where an ambassador, Mo?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, the guys thought it would be a good publicity stunt. Something about how it would show everyone that the Machine Faction trusted New Yevon with their leader's little sister, how New Yevon was willing to accept an Al Bhed, and how Youth League was willing to work with everyone else," she explained as she examined the sphere.

"You needed a body guard for that?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, poor, old Gippal was afraid that I'd get myself hurt going back and forth between the groups," she continued. "Over protective big brother and all that."

"So did that guy make it as your bodyguard?" Sora asked as Morgan tossed the sphere back and forth between hands, looking at it intently.

"Who Ambrose? Oh, yeah. He got to play Guardian for three years. Got me into trouble a lot more then getting me out of it," she answered.

Before anyone else could ask any more questions, the sphere began to glow. It turned purple before the light died. Ultima appeared in Sora's hand and Oblivion was in Riku's. Scarlett looked at the two of them and arched her eyebrow.

A grin broke out on Morgan's face. "It's a dresssphere!" she cried and began to fiddle with her garment grid. When she finished, she was engulfed in a green glow. Once it had subsided, she stood in front of them in the same black outfit from the sphere, but this time it seemed a lot more form fitting. She looked down at her outstretched hands and up her arms. She ran her hands down her stomach and her eyes misted over. Her hands touched her head and felt the scarf covering her hair.

"Morgan? Are you okay?" Riku asked cautiously as he moved closer to her.

"I used to wear this when I was ambassador. The scarf was to hide the fact that my hair was black, instead of the Al Bhed blonde," she said as she pulled the scarf from her head. Her ebony locks tumbled down her back as she held the scarf against her chest.

Riku grabbed hold of her, wrapped his arms around her, and held her flush against his chest, trying to comfort her. She reached her hand up to his face and pressed her lips against his.

Sora's face reddened and he coughed. Scarlett snickered and began to walk away, pulling Sora with her. "We'll see you up ahead kids."

They ignored her as Morgan wrapped her arms around Riku's neck, and he slowly pushed her backwards, until she was pressed against the cavern's wall. His hands lightly rubbed her waist, as she played with the hair at the back of his neck. When they finally separated, both were gasping for breath.

"Hi," Morgan gasped breathlessly.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Riku said, remembering her words in Kingdom Hearts

Morgan snickered, "Hey, that's my line."

"It's not my fault I said it first," Riku replied.

Morgan smiled up at him before looking around. "Hey what happened to Sora and Scarlett?"

"I guess Sora decided to be an ass clown and leave because he's not getting any," Riku said.

"You said bad words! You're not supposed to say bad words!! I am! In two different languages!" Morgan gasped as they began to walk towards where they assumed Sora and Scarlett had gone.

"I'm supposed to make fun of Sora relentlessly, I've just been lazy this last week," Riku answered.

"Even so, don't act all high and mighty. Honey bunny, I'd hate to break it to you, but you're not getting any either," Morgan said.

"I'm still getting more then he is," Riku replied as he pulled her close, and pecked her on the lips.

Riku and Morgan eventually found Sora and Scarlett. Sora was hunched over, holding Ultima and Scarlett was standing up straight holding her duel edged, glowing sword behind her.

"Hey kids, what's up?" Morgan asked as they walked up.

Scarlett did not say anything, but nodded ahead to the person standing in front of them.

A hooded man (?) stood there, towering over the two of them at six feet.

"You two, you should not be here," the man said as he pointed at Sora and Morgan. "Leave now, and never come back."

"I have something to do here. We'll leave as soon as I'm done, promise," Morgan replied as she held up two fingers and sauntered past him.

"You'll be sorry later," the man promised and disappeared.

"Why did that guy look vaguely familiar?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know, but there's a memory pulling me at the back of my head," Sora replied.

Riku looked off thoughtfully. Morgan cocked her head at them. "Come kids. We have to con..." she began, but before she could continue, an ear-piercing scream rang out and Morgan paled.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"No," Morgan whispered disbelievingly.

"It sounded like a guy," Scarlett stated as her sword began to glow fiercely.

"It sounded oddly familiar," Riku stated.

"Ambrose!" Morgan cried and ran towards where the sound had come from.

"Morgan!" the three of them cried and chased after her.

She was running faster than the rest of them, and reached the doorway into the next area long before the rest of them. Once she ran in, the sight stopped her dead in her tracks.

A seven-foot tall form stood over two men. He had blue skin and blue flames shoot from his skull. One of the two men was standing over the other. He was cloaked in a red jacket, holding a six-foot long sword in front of him, protecting the other man. The other man looked like an older, softer version of the Ambrose that she had known for years, except he was on the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Ambrose!" Morgan cried and ran up to his crouching form.

"Get out of here Mo," he grunted as he pushed himself up and promptly fell over.

"Not without you, I'm not," she stated and helped him stand up, forcing him to lean against her.

"Oh no you don't! He's mine!" Hades cried and threw the man in front of him into the air. Hades then began to glow red and fire began to grow from his hands.

"Morgan…" Ambrose began.

"I'm going to let you go Ambrose. I need you to get out of the way," she stated and loosened her hold on him. He shuffled out of the way as she began to glow blue. "Please, I need your help to do this," Morgan whispered as the moisture in the air began to condense.

Just as Riku, Sora, and Scarlet ran through the cavern's doorway, the water formed a spherical shield around Morgan and Hades shot the fire that had formed in his hands at her. The fire made contact with the water and the air sizzled. Clouds of steam grew from the contact and filled the entire area. Curses could be heard through the steam, until someone cried out and a strong wind blew through the area. After the air cleared, Morgan stood there, completely soaked, but looking no worse for wears. Hades looked furious.

"Morgan!" Riku cried as he ran up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed hold of her arms. She was hot to the touch and dripping water.

She nodded, "I'm fine." She looked around and saw Scarlett standing in front of them, hiding them from Hades's eyes. Sora was crouched by Ambrose whispering to him. Morgan's eyes swept over the man in the red jacket and her mind clicked. "Sir Auron?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, taking in her Al Bhed eyes and her ebony hair. Before he could say anything, Hades cried out in anger.

"How dare you come here and interrupt my business!" Hades cried out.

"It's not my fault you have my Guardian!" Morgan cried back.

Hades screamed and turned bright red, the flames coming from his scalp reaching new heights. He swiped his hand down to hit throw Scarlet from his path, but Auron was suddenly there blocking him with the blade of his gigantic sword.

He looked over his shoulder at Morgan. "Go. Now." He ordered.

Morgan nodded grabbed hold of Riku's hand as she signaled Scarlet to go and Sora to help Ambrose up.

"What about you?" Riku asked.

"I'll catch up with you later," Auron said as he pushed Hades back.

The five ran from the chamber, hoping that their escape had been the right choice.

"Who was he?" Sora asked, wondering about the red shrouded man that had distracted Hades.

"Morgan called him 'Sir Auron'." Riku answered as he watched Morgan heal the other man that had stood with Auron.

"Why do you think they were with Hades?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know, but I wanna know who that guy is," Sora said motioning to Morgan and the guy.

"That's Ambrose," Riku whispered.

"What? Ambrose? As in the Ambrose from Morgan's sphere?" Sora asked, shock obvious on his face.

"It must be. You remember the scream? Morgan called out his name before she ran off," Riku stated, not taking his eyes off the pair as Morgan's hands began to glow and the bleeding wound on Ambrose's shoulder began to very slowly knit back together.

"He looks identical to the Ambrose in the sphere too," Scarlett stated. "And the way they look at each other. It seems like they've been in…"

"What does it seem like they've been in, Scarlett?" Riku asked testily, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh… Didn't Morgan say that everyone in her world had died?" she replied changing the subject.

Before they could think more on that, Morgan skipped up to the group with Ambrose close behind.

"Hey everybody. This is Ambrose," she chirped, waving her hand in his direction. "This is Sora, Scarlett and Riku," continued, indicating each person.

They murmured greetings as Riku draped his arm around Morgan's shoulders possessively. Ambrose's eyebrow rose in question, Sora rolled his eyes, and Scarlett stifled a laugh.

"So Ambrose. How come you were with Hades?" Scarlett asked.

"Scarlett!" Morgan admonished.

Ambrose chuckled. "Don't worry about it Bets, Red's just being overprotective and curious." Morgan flushed at the word as Scarlett's eyes narrowed at the nickname he had placed her with. "Hades summoned Sir Auron and I because he wanted to cut a deal. We kill the hero Hercules, and he gives us our freedom."

"And you said no," Sora stated, as if already knowing the answer.

"Of course I said no! I was honored that he thought that the great Sir Auron would need my help, but I swore that the only time I would take human life, was if Morgan's own life was in danger," he replied. "Her life is more important then even my own, that is how a true Guardian sees his charge. Nothing is more important then the Summoner and her pilgrimage. Nothing should stand in the way and if with my last act I could do just that, then so be it. I just hope you will still have me, even if I am not completely here," Ambrose finished, looking straight at Morgan.

Her eyes had welled up as she nodded quickly at him before wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest. "Nothing you could ever do could make me give you up."

"So Hades wanted to bribe two warriors to kill Herc?" Meg asked Sora.

"Yeah, when Morgan showed up, Hades was really mad, he basically called the guys his," Sora replied.

"Hades is the god of the Underworld, he has control over the dead," Meg stated, looking pointedly at Riku and Sora.

"Are you trying to imply that Ambrose is dead?" Riku asked.

"All I'm saying is that Hades can only offer freedom to his people, the dead," Megara stated before looking over at the trio talking to a pair of tiny demons.

Scarlett held her light saber behind her. Morgan tugged on her black leather gloves and flexed her hands. Ambrose stood behind them, crossing his arms over his chest looking threatening. The pair of demons were shaking violently.

"Those two are Pain and Panic, Hades's flunkies," Meg stated.

Before Riku or Sora could reply, the demons ran away and the trio walked up to them. Scarlett put away her light saber and Morgan removed her gloves, tucking them into her waistband.

"Well it seems that Hades isn't giving up on the whole killing Hercules bit, except this time, he's calling in the big guns. Something about some awesome monster," Scarlett said.

"I need to warn Herc," Meg said.

"Warn me about what?" said a deep masculine voice.

Meg spun around. "Wonderboy, I see you're doing well," she purred, a sultry tone in her voice, taking in his mussed hair, black eye and ripped toga.

He laughed. "You always know how to cheer me up Meg," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close for a hug.

Morgan and Scarlett giggled, bringing attention to the rest of the group.

"Sora! Buddy! How have you been?" Hercules asked before high fiving him.

"Not bad, better then you at least," Sora laughed.

"I see you've been talking to Meg. Who are your friends?" he asked.

"This is Riku, Scarlett, Morgan, and Ambrose," Sora said, indicating each person in turn.

They all muttered their "hello's". "What ever happened to Goofy and Donald, Sora?" Hercules asked.

Morgan muttered something about roasted duck, and Riku snickered. "We split up. They went in search of the King, and I decided to help Morgan find HER friends," Sora stated.

Hercules looked pensive as he scratched his chin. "Is there something in specific that you're looking for, that I should keep and eye out for?" he asked Morgan.

"I don't know, they're all dead," Morgan whispered.

"I'm sorry," Hercules answered.

"It's okay. When I find them, I can bring them back," she replied.

"Hey. Maybe Ambrose is an Aeon?" Sora asked.

"I'm an Aeon? Spiffy, can I be the fire Aeon? Fire is cool," Ambrose babbled.

Scarlett laughed.

"No, Gippal didn't say you one of the last four. He said, Tidus, Baralai, Paine and Yuna," Morgan explained.

_The Fayth decided that you needed three Guardians. Baralai, Paine, Tidus and I convinced Gippal that Ambrose was a good bet. That's why you felt the need to come here. Your subconscious knew that Ambrose would be awoken. The Fayth just gave Hades the idea to summon him to kill Hercules._

"Rikku says that Paine, Baralai, Tidus and her chose you to be a Guardian, that's why you were brought back. The Fayth planted the idea in Hades's head to bring you back to offer you the job of killing Wonderboy," Morgan explained, using Meg's nickname for the Hero.

"What do you mean 'Rikku says'. I thought everyone died," Ambrose asked.

"Morgan hears voices," Sora said.

"The Aeons talk to her," Riku continued.

"It's funny to watch her suddenly start cursing her brother out of no where," Scarlett added.

Morgan glared at the three of them as Ambrose chuckled at them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hercules asked.

The group looked at each other before Sora chirped, "You're going to go rest up Herc, and we're going to keep an eye out for Hades's monster."

"What?! No Sora! Hades is sending the monster after me! I have to go after it before it manages so hurt anyone," Hercules stated as he pushed himself away from Meg, who had been holding him up for a while, and promptly fell over.

"You're too weak! You can't even stand up on your feet!" Scarlett cried.

"What if Hades does manage to dig up this monster? You wouldn't survive if you don't rest up," Morgan said.

"Don't worry about it Herc! Well take care of it," Sora stated. Before they could continue, a crash sounded from outside and the ground shook. An ear piercing, monstrous shriek rang out from outside and the door burst open. A half man half goat creature stumbled in.

"Herc!" he called.

"Is staying here," Meg interrupted.

"We'll take care of it," Sora answered.

"Don't make me handcuff you to keep you in here," Scarlett threatened.

"Focus Red," Ambrose chided before the group ran out to the monster.

As Riku and Sora conjured their Keyblades and Scarlett readied her saber, Morgan pulled out a five-foot long staff with an eight-inch long blade on each side.

A short sword and a shield appeared in Ambrose's hands as he stared at the three headed, reptilian monster that stood before them. "That's the Hydra. The only way to destroy it is to cut off the immortal head and burry it so the mortal body can die," he stated to the group.

"Which ones the immortal one?" Riku asked.

"Trial and error," Ambrose said as he ran at the Hydra.

It swiped its tail at him and Ambrose jumped over it, before he stabbed his sword deep into its belly. The Hydra cried out in agony before swinging its head, its jaws snapping at Ambrose. Before it managed to reach him, Morgan was there and swung her staff, decapitating the same head. The body part fell on the ground with a thud, and the ground shook.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the immortal head…" she began, as two more heads grew in its place.

"What the…" Scarlett began before the four heads went crazy and attacked the group.

The group spread out, Ambrose, Riku, and Scarlett stayed close to the monster attacking whenever the heads were within their reach. Sora stood back casting Thunder spells, while Morgan cast a temporary shield on the group along with Hastega.

"It's the big head in the middle!" cried out Scarlett as she flipped over the Hydra's thrashing tail.

"The head never gets close enough for us to hit!" Sora said. "And I don't think these thunder spells can cut the head off."

_Hey Morgan, if you can get up in the air, I can hold you up there._ Gippal whispered

**What do you mean? Should I jump off a ledge or something?**

_No gravity would pull you back down; you need to have force pushing you up for it to work._

**How am I supposed to pull that off?**

He sighed audibly. _Get a running start and have musclehead throw you up._

"Ambrose, I'm going to need a boast, can you do it?" Morgan yelled over the Hydra's scream of frustration as Scarlet dodged the swipe of its tail.

He nodded and got down on one knee, his fingers crossed to catch her foot.

"Morgan what are you planning?" Riku asked as he summoned a ball of darkness that collided with the Hydra and froze it for a second before it began to flay around, angrier then before.

"Don't worry about it, just trust me," she answered and paused. "Can you keep it frozen for longer then a second?"

"I can try."

She nodded once before taking a deep breath and running straight to Ambrose's waiting form, her bladed staff tight in her grip. Riku calmed his body before reaching out into the area around him, pulling all of the darkest he could find into himself. Morgan reached Ambrose and jumped onto his waiting hands. He pushed her up into the air and the second her foot lost contact with his hands, Riku unleashed all the darkness he had taken and forced it towards the Hydra. A second after the Hydra had frozen, a pair of electrical wings formed on Morgan's back and her eyes darkened. The wings flapped, propelling her further into the air until she was level with the immortal head of the Hydra. As the Hydra snapped out of its daze, Morgan swung the bladed staff in a wide arc and chopped the immortal head off the body. The remaining heads screamed and jerked before collapsing in a twitching pile.

"This is not going to be your last battle like this," said a voice off to the side.

The group turned in the direction of the voice. On top of a fallen column stood the man in the red coat from before, Sit Auron.

"There will be many more battles for the group of you. You have to stay on your toes and remember that the goal is to do everything you can to make sure Morgan saves Spira. You must protect her. The Heartless are not the only ones after your Summoner. The Nobodies and those behind the attack on Spira do not want her succeeding in her mission," he warned.

"Who was it that attacked Spira?" Morgan asked.

"Who are the Nobodies?" asked Sora.

"I cannot tell you more, just be wary. The word in the Underworld is that some of Sora's old enemies might be coming back," he answered, "and stronger then ever."

Sora and Riku looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Ansem.

"Sir Auron, do you know where I have to go now? Or, where I can find the rest of my friends?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I have a letter sent by one of your friends, the one with red eyes," he replied and pulled a small, folded piece of paper out of a pocket. Morgan walked over to him and took it. It felt heavy in her hands as she unfolded it.

_Morgan-_

_First of all, I want to say that I am sorry for what we are putting you through, but you are our only hope. _

_I am guessing that since you are reading this that the Hydra has been defeated and you are alive, well congratulations. I am also going to assume that Gippal and Rikku are being empty headed and do not know where to find the rest of us. With this letter I have sent you, there is a key that you can use with the airship. When used, the key will send you to whichever one of us is ready for you. Take good care of it and keep it with you at all times. _

_Paine_

A small silver key on a long silver chain was attached to the bottom of the page. A small smile played on Morgan's lips as she handed the letter to the person nearest to her, who happened to be Sora, and pulled the chain over her head.

"Is there anything I can do for you Sir Auron? After everything you've done for us," Morgan asked as the letter circulated between her comrades.

"I would like to be Sent so that I can finally rest, hopefully for good this time," he asked.

"It would be an honor Sir Auron," she said and began to change her Dresssphere.

A few seconds later, she stood before him in her Summoner dress. Auron stood up from his seat, using his Katana as a cane to pull him up. He walked over to Ambrose and handed the huge sword to him.

"Guard her well," he said.

Ambrose took the sword and placed it on the ground before bending at the waist to bow. His hands were off to his sides; parallel to the ground, before folding together, his hands cupped facing each other, as if holding a ball between his palms. Auron nodded to him before turning around to face Morgan. She bent over and removed her spiked heals and then her staff appeared in her hands. She held the staff in front of her, her hands directly below the crowned hearts emblem.

"Ambrose, why don't you go check on Hercules?" Morgan asked.

Ambrose looked at her curiously, before understanding filled his eyes and he nodded, leaving the group in search of the hero.

"Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium - don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go," she began slowly, singing the words mournfully. 

"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold.

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me  
I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me" she spun the staff around her and began to dance, twirling, dipping, spinning and jumping.

"Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium - don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow," Auron fell to his knees, pyreflies coming out of his chest. The temperature in the cavern suddenly dropped, something was not right. 

"Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go  
Let me go," Auron had almost disappear when chains crafted from a pure white metal flew out of the ground and shackled themselves to Morgan's wrists. Riku, Scarlett and Sora drew their weapons and were promptly thrown into opposite cavern walls. 

"Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes," the shackles began to glow, sucking out Morgan's energy.

"I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me  
Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium - don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow   
Oh I'm gonna let it go." Just as Auron completely disappeared, Morgan's energy completely left her. Her eyes went dull and lifeless before she stumbled onto her knees, before falling face first onto the ground. The last thing she heard was an insane cackle in a very familiar voice before everything went black.

Ambrose stood outside the cavern while Morgan completed the Sending. Her mournful voice barely reached his ears and her magic whispered promises of rest. After he heard her voice end, Ambrose walked into the cavern and was faced with the sight of Morgan prone on the floor with a cloaked body crouching over her. His eyes swept over the area and saw Riku, Sora, and Scarlet pinned to the walls, panicked looks on their faces.

"Get away from her," Ambrose stated calmly as he walked up to the mysterious person.

His head flipped up to reveal a pair of glowing, blood red eyes, and grayish, pale skin. His lip curled back in a snarl, and Ambrose felt a wave of cold, dark power push against him, trying to force him against a wall.

"Now, now Kurami, you know that didn't work on me before, did you really think it would now?" Ambrose said to the man.

Kurami snarled at him.

"Get away from Morgan, she's not yours anymore," he ordered.

"She's not yours either," Kurami whispered, his voice gritty and painful to the ears as his eyes flickered to Riku's form.

"I didn't betray her like you did. Part of her will always be mine," he answered.

"No, you just died in her arms," Kurami retorted.

"I took a bullet for her! You got caught trying to get into Yuna's pants! Which one of us do you think is on the higher moral ground?" Ambrose said.

"Children! Can you get on with it? If you're going to fight, do it already, so I can get off this fucking wall!" Riku cried from the sidelines.

"We're not going to fight are we Kurami? You're going to leave, because we both know Morgan will never take you back," Ambrose ordered as he pulled a large, dull black colored pistol out of the back of his waistband.

Ambrose pointed it at Kurami's forehead, and he went cross-eyed looking at the barrel. He stood up slowly and moved backwards. "I will be back. Morgan will be mine."

"We'll see," Ambrose replied as a black portal appeared behind Kurami and he stepped through.

Riku, Scarlet, and Sora fell off the wall the moment the dark portal disappeared. Morgan let out a moan and her body squirmed. Ambrose knelt on her side, and Riku appeared on her other side. Her eyes fluttered and she awoke, looking at both men.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey Morgan," Riku replied.

"Have a good nap sweet cakes?" Ambrose asked.

Morgan glared at him, "what happened?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but Ambrose cut him off. "You fainted after the Sending, there are too many dead here for you to Send by yourself," he answered, loud enough for Sora and Scarlet to hear him.

"Come on, lets get you up," Riku said as both men grabbed hold of Morgan's arms and lifted her up. He gave Ambrose a look behind Morgan's back.

Ambrose mouthed "later".

"Come on kids, we should get going," Scarlet called.

"Yeah! We need to see how that key works!" Sora chirped.

"Are you okay Morgan?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, lets go."


End file.
